La Vida es una Canción
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Serie de One Shots donde se mezclan las mas diversas situaciones, basadas en canciones Song's Fic
1. Si tu me miras

**Si tú me miras**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Que fácil es decir te amo cuando no es prohibido_

_Pero que difícil es cuando tienes contra el mundo que luchar..."_

Dedicado a varios de mis amigos, que ni siquiera necesitan mirarme para saber como estoy. Por que su percepción de mi realidad supera cualquier imaginación

_**Mairielys, Irina, **__**Héctor**__**, Marwill, Luis y Manuel**_

_Los quiero_

**Claudia Granger**

_-------------------------------------------------_

**Si tú me miras**

By

**Claudia Granger**

**(One Shot)**

Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo del séptimo piso, no había Gryffindors a la vista, nadie pululaba a tan altas horas de la noche

Una gota de sudor helado corría por su espalda, la Prefecta y Premio Anual de la casa de los Leones estaba infringiendo las normas, pero no solamente la de no merodear después del toque de queda, no solo el haber "tomado prestado" a Harry su mapa del Merodeador (Que esperaba no lo echara en falta aquella noche sabatina por que sino adivinaría quien lo tenia en sus manos)

Sino olvidar los seis años anteriores, olvidar la eterna rivalidad de dos casas de Hogwarts, no solo olvidar las afrentas por la pureza de la sangre. No solo eso

Solo olvidar que se veía a escondidas con su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy

Suspiró, no había podido hacerse aquella noche también con la capa invisible de Harry porque ya dos noches pasadas había notado su ausencia del baúl cuando la requirió para salir con Ginny un rato a las orillas del Lago Negro en un paseo nocturno

La guerra se había desatado con todas las fuerzas, Mortífagos, Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix se batían casi a diario, luchando por sus convicciones, pero dentro de los muros del castillo otro tipo de lucha se libraba. Dos corazones enfrentados y divididos por numerosos inconvenientes se hallaban ahora ante las puertas de otro tipo de sentimiento

Mientras Hermione se desplazaba por el castillo, en las mazmorras Draco esperaba impaciente que Blaise se fuera a dormir, aquella noche parecía que su compañero sufría de insomnio o simplemente, tenía ganas de frustrar su furtivo encuentro con la chica de Gryffindor

¿Como podía el mezclarse con una persona como ella? El ERA superior a ella, era de sangre limpia, tenia una gran fortuna, todo lo que un chico podía desear

Su padre, había escapado de Azkaban y seguía con adoración a Lord Voldemort mientras que el estaba a resguardo en el colegio. Lo que Lucius no podría imaginar era que su único hijo estaba saliendo en secreto con su peor enemiga: Una chica sangre sucia de Gryffindor que para terminar de rematar era la mejor amiga de Potter... ¡Como puede llegar a tanto!

Finalmente Zabini se marchó rumbo a su dormitorio y Draco espero unos cinco minutos antes de salir sigilosamente de la sala común de las sierpes

Echo a correr en cuanto salio de las mazmorras, ¿Por que la dichosa sala de los Requerimientos quedaba al final del séptimo piso? ¿Por que a su creador no se le ocurrió ponerla en otro rincón más accesible? Corriendo a toda velocidad como iba no tardaría menos de diez minutos en arribar

Cuando llegó se concentró como de costumbre: _"Necesito hallar el lugar donde la plata y el oro se confunden en una sola joya" – _Era la clave que ambos habían acordado para su sala en la misma, de manera indescifrable por quienes pudiesen llegar a sospechar de aquellos encuentros _**  
**_

Suspiró, entro en aquella sala confortablemente amoblada como si fuera un departamento de un solo ambiente, Hermione se hallaba sentada en una butaca mullida frente al fuego de una chimenea y al parecer estaba profundamente dormida

Sin embargo al oír las pisadas estaba abrió los ojos sobresaltada, pero al reconocer a quien tenia enfrente su nerviosismo se relajó un poco

- Tardaste

El rubio asintió – No lograba desembarazarme de Zabini

Ella se encogió de hombros – No importa

Se levantó de la butaca y se besaron, como siempre que se encontraban a escondidas, diciéndose entre susurros lo que al mundo querían gritar

_**Que fácil decir te quiero  
cuando estamos solos.  
Lo difícil es hacerlo  
cuando escuchan todos**_

Era terriblemente difícil enfrentar cabeza y corazón, era duro no poder aceptar lo que tu ser grita en silencio, es insoportable tener que fingir frialdad y tranquilidad cuando por dentro quieres que el mundo sepa que no te importan las barreras, que no te importan los prejuicios, que el amor siempre será una buena excusa para ir de frente en contra del mundo entero si es preciso

Hermione contempló el rostro de Draco, unas ojeras se marcaban en su rostro pálido, denotando la falta de descanso y paz de su alma

- _¿Cuando acabará esto?_ – Se preguntó a si misma apoyando su frente de la de Draco, en silencio - _¿Cuando podremos dejar el vulgar teatro de odiarnos en publico cuando en realidad nos queremos? ¿Por que tiene que ser tan duro el amor? ¿Romeo podría vivir feliz junto a Julieta? ¿Los Capuleto se parecen a mis padres? ¿Los Montesco son tan desalmados como los Malfoy? ¿Por que existen tantas barreras y prejuicios para el amor? _

A la mañana siguiente, Gryffindors y Slytherins de séptimo curso de encontraron en las mazmorras antes de la comida para su clase doble de Pociones, Zabini, Parkinson y Malfoy iban juntos al igual que Ron, Hermione y Harry

- El pobretón, la rata de biblioteca y el cara rajada – Escupió Malfoy amoldándose a su público papel de Slytherin

- Búscate una vida de la que ocuparte Malfoy – Le contestó Harry agresivamente – Es patético tener que depender de los demás para crearte algo que hacer

Sin embargo Hermione tenia que luchar por contener las lagrimas y la rabia. Sabia que tenia que mantener la representación al igual que fue una realidad durante seis años

Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se encontraron justo cuando Slughorn les indicó a todos que pasaran dentro, el rubio leyó el dolor en los marrones de la chica y ella vio algo de incomodidad en el rostro casi inexpresivo de este cuando la contemplaba

_**Si tú me miras, si tú me miras,  
Te enseñaré a decir te quiero,  
Sin hablar  
Mientras tengamos un secreto  
Que ocultar.  
**_

Se dirigían furtivas miradas mientras duraba la clase, aunque sus labios permanecieran sellados para cualquier cosa que no fuese insultarse mutuamente, sus ojos hablaban otra lengua

La Lengua del amor en secreto

Draco resopló mientras cortaba el jengibre y agregaba la espina de pez-león a su caldero. Ante todos debía seguir siendo igual aunque ante los ojos de una chica tenia que decir la verdad

Aquella que estaba vedada para el resto del mundo. El teatro debe continuar

_**La locura de quererte  
Como a un fugitivo;  
Me ha llevado a la distancia   
Donde me he escondido.  
**_

Al terminar el día, fue como de costumbre al comedor, aunque ese día no había ido a la comida tendría que aparecer ahora para la cena si no quería parecer sospechoso ante los ojos de sus compañeros. Sin embargo había pasado las horas muertas, dividido entre la Torre de Astronomía y su habitación, oculto de los ojos del resto de la gente en el castillo

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo

Miedo de su padre si llegase tan solo a sospechar, miedo del Lord, miedo de sus compañeros, miedo de los Gryffindors. Miedo de todos

¿Por que el amor es pecado? ¿Por que el debía sentir aquello? ¿Por que a ella? ¿Por que tenia que esconderse como una vulgar rata en su madriguera?

Solo al verla a los ojos y conseguir allí lo mismo que sentía el, obtenía algún consuelo, algún alivio. Algún día acabaría todo sea para bien o sea para mal... Y mientras ella le siguiera diciendo en silencio te amo... el seguiría allí.

Luchando

_**Si tu me miras, si tu me miras  
Cuando más crezca la injusticia  
Ya verás  
Que son más grandes nuestras ganas  
De luchar.  
**_

Mientras tanto Hermione cumplía sus deberes de Prefecta antes de bajar a cenar con Harry y Ron, aunque cada quien vivía en su mundo interior últimamente. Si se saltaba la comida nadie lo notaria...

O al menos eso pensaba

Pensaba ¿Que dirían ellos si se enteraban de su amor secreto? ¡Si se enteraba Gryffindor o Slytherin por completo? ¿Los Profesores? Por los momentos aquello era una lucha silenciosa pero si se enteraba alguien mas... no sabría en que podría terminar

Gracias a Merlín que pudo enseñarle a comunicarse solo con miradas, así al menos podían transmitirse sentimientos y decirse te amo sin que más nadie lo supiera

_**  
Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
Que he construido para nosotros  
Para el amante perseguido  
Que tiene que esconder su voz.  
**_

Que sensación la de callar cuando se quiere gritar, que alivio poderle decir muchas cosas con solo mirar, que tortura tener que esconder una verdad de los ojos de un mundo que no sabría comprender la realidad de ellos dos

Con una mirada podía decirle que estaba furiosa, que estaba triste, que se sentía mal, que lo quería, que se moderara un poco al insultarlos cuando se encontraban en público ambos y tenían que representar la función

Podía darle ánimo, podía regañarlo, podía decirle tantas cosas que era increíble que ambos pudieran entenderse sin decir nada

Aunque aun recordaba aquellos primeros días...

_**Cuando decidas aprenderlo  
No habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
Usar la voz para romperlo  
Si tu me miras me hablarás**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Me puedes decir que querías decirme en medio del Comedor en el desayuno? – La abordó Malfoy en un corredor solitario poco después de que esta saliera de la Biblioteca _

_- Que tuvieras cuidado y no me miraras tanto que Zabini tenia puesta la mirada en ti, estaba observándote de reojo y tu no te dabas cuenta – Respondió la castaña_

_- Pero ¿Como pretendes que entienda todo eso simplemente con verte a los ojos? – Reclamó Draco exasperado_

_- Abre tu percepción, aprende a sentir, aprende a querer decir, usa los ojos de tu imaginación, di las palabras desde tu corazón. Si lo haces así yo te entenderé y si lo haces así, podremos hablarnos sin hablar – Respondió ella sabiamente_

_**Flash Back**_

_**  
Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras.   
Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad,  
en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar.  
**_

Horas después sentados los dos en la sala de los Requerimientos, eran pasadas la medianoche del martes, no hablaban, solo había silencio, pero este no era incomodo

Dos corazones pueden encontrarse hasta en el silencio más grande, pueden disfrutar de la mutua compañía así sin más

Ambos lamentaban en silencio tener que depender de aquellos encuentros a escondidas para poderse decir la verdad, para poder amarse de verdad, la Sala de los Requerimientos era el único mudo testigo de aquella furtiva relación

_**Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo  
que he construido para nosotros  
para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz.  
**_

Sin embargo el lenguaje de miradas era su amigo, su compañero, su cómplice, la celestina de aquel amor. El único que rompía las barreras del prejuicio y la incomprensión, el único que desafiaba los convencionalismos y las rivalidades. El que gritaba en silencio lo que sucedía entre ellos dos

No hace falta hablar para decir te amo, los gestos, las miradas, las acciones, pueden decirlo en vez de nuestros labios, las miradas no suelen mentir

Quien te diga: "Te amo", mirándote a los ojos, hablando o sin hablar, te ama de verdad

Si alguien te conoce, no hace falta decir lo que sientes, los ojos lo revelarán por ti. Si alguien te quiere, sin necesidad de decirlo, te acompañará

Bendito sea el lenguaje de las miradas que es el verdadero lenguaje de nuestros corazones, que dice mil verdades y esconde parte de nuestro sentir.

_**Cuando decidas aprenderlo  
no habrá silencio, no te hará falta  
usar la voz para romperlo  
si tú me miras me hablarás**_

- Hace tiempo que no lo digo pero... te quiero – Dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio

- No hace falta que lo digas... Yo lo sé... Tus ojos, me lo dicen siempre a toda hora y en todo lugar... – Respondió Hermione exhalando un suspiro quedo de paz

_**  
Si tú me miras me hablarás**_

**FIN**


	2. Even in Death

**Even in Death **

(Aun en la muerte)

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Por que aun después de la muerte, el amor puede seguir"_

Dedicado a esos amores que mueren dejándonos sólo los recuerdos y sueños de un ayer feliz. Por que la tristeza no es el mejor tributo que se les puede guardar en el corazón

**Claudia Granger**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Even in Death **

(Aun en la muerte)

By

**Claudia Granger**

_- "Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa angelical, aun recuerdo aquellos días en que solíamos pasear tomados de las manos. Aunque tiene tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado... mi amor continúa intacto como el primer día" -_

Luna cerró la ventana del dormitorio, aun todo seguía intacto... en su vida, en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que constituía su mente

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone **__(Dame una razón para creer que te marchaste)__**  
**_

Ron tenia ya cinco años muerto, apenas habían comenzado a soñar juntos cuando el encontró el filo de la dama negra llamada muerte que en sus brazos se lo llevó a donde duermen los sueños y se acunan nuestras esperanzas

Luna podría ser todo lo loca o extravagante que quisiera el resto del mundo, pero podía ser muy sensata en sus opiniones cuando se lo proponía y ella estaba plenamente convencida que Ron jamás se había marchado de su lado pese al lustro transcurrido

Y por ello tenia costumbres que no pensaba cambiar por nada de este mundo

_**I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong **__(Yo veo tu sombra y así sé que todos ellos se equivocan) __**  
**_

Si se sentaba a tomar una taza de Té, empezaba a charlar y a contarle las cosas del día a día, como si estuviese allí, escuchándola.

Y es que aunque todo el mundo dijera que Ronald Weasley se había marchado al mas allá, ella sabía que nunca rompería su promesa, aquella que le había hecho el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños

"_Nunca, por nada del mundo, me separaré de ti"_

Y para ella ese juramente incluía la muerte

Solía sentir su sombra en la casa, solía sentir su presencia acompañándola cuando se encontraba sola, solía sentir su aroma aun en medio de la multitud, oía su voz, sentía su respiración

El seguía con ella a pesar de todo

_**Moonlight on the soft brown earth **__(La luz de la Luna en la suave tierra café)__**  
**_

Era noche de Luna Llena, adoraba salir a pasear por los alrededores a la luz de Selene, brillando en medio de la Oscuridad

Sus pasos la conducían a cualquier lugar, pero esta vez, la Luna Llena coincidía con el quinto aniversario de Ron así que justo cuando salió al firmamento, esta encaminó sus pasos al camposanto donde reposaban sus restos

¿El amor es capaz de morir con el cuerpo? ¿Hay amor en el mas allá? ¿Sueñas con reencontrarte con tu amor después de partir de este mundo? ¿Sueñas con reunirte con el para el descanso eterno?

_**It leads me to where you lay **__(Esto me lleva a donde tú descansas)_

_- "Yo sé que es tonto que te busque en un cementerio cuando tu aun estás aquí, por que tu presencia no me abandonará. Sé que es tonto que lleve flores donde tu cuerpo reposa en vez de ofrendártelas donde tu solías estar, los lugares que disfrutabas en compañía de tus amigos, conmigo. Los lugares que amaste en vida" – _

- No sé porque aun te busco donde se que no estas en vez de buscarte aquí. Dentro de mi corazón; por que aunque pasen mil años tú siempre vivirás en ese lugar, donde moran los amores. Donde no se marchitan los cuerpos ni los recuerdos – Le dijo en voz alta antes de entrar al lugar

"_Donde se atesoran los sentimientos"_

_**  
They took you away from me **__(Ellos te llevan hacia otra parte de mí) _

Llegó a la lapida de su tumba fría y gris, los geranios y crisantemos que sembró alrededor se mezclaban con las rosas, solía ir al menos una vez a la semana, los domingos por la mañana, a cuidar los arbustos y limpiar el mármol.

Quizás sería extraño, pero a pesar de todo, vivía como si el no estuviese descansando en la fría tierra. Sino como si estuviese a punto de regresar de un largo viaje

- No es como si n te volviera a ver, quizás mis ojos ya no puedan hacerlo como antes, pero te veo. Con mi alma, con mi corazón – Fue lo primero que le dijo al llegar a la tumba

"_Tu siempre vivirás en mi y yo en ti" – _Le había dicho Ron una vez

_**But now I'm taking you home **__(P__ero ahora yo estoy recogiendo tu casa) __**  
**_

Se ocupaba de todas las cosas que tenía, las cuidaba, las mantenía en orden, como si solo estuviera de paseo y fuera a atravesar la puerta de la casa en cualquier instante

_- No me importa que me toque esperar mucho antes de reencontrarnos, aquí hay mucho de lo que acordarse de ti, aprendí a vivir como lo hacías tu, con el mismo empuje y ambición que lo hiciste tu - _

Soñaba que este se sintiera orgulloso de ella, sabia que la veía, que no faltó a las citas mas importantes que tuvo y que no lo haría tampoco.

Los que amamos nunca podrán morir mientras los dejemos vivir en nuestros corazones.

_**  
**__**I will stay forever here with you **__Yo estaré aquí por siempre contigo)__**  
My love **__mi amor)_

_- "Si yo te hice la promesa de amarte por siempre ¿Por que habrías de creer que solo por que estas muerto dejare de hacerlo? Mi corazón no ha muerto, mi alma no ha muerto, mis recuerdos no han muerto ¿Por que habría de hacerlo mi amor?_

_¿Por que debería lamentarme por las cosas que no te dije? Si ahora se que donde yo esté, estarás tu, donde quiera que te lo diga, lo oirás, lo sentirás. Por que el amor y tú viven en un mismo lugar_

_En mi corazón" -_

_**  
**__**The softly spoken words you gave me **__(Tú hablaste suavemente y me diste las palabras) _

_- "Amaba cuando me susurrabas al oído, cuando nos acurrucábamos juntos al fuego de la chimenea, cuando sentíamos que la felicidad no tendría fin"_

_Atesoro cada una de las palabras que me diste, atesoro cada una de las cartas que un día me escribiste, atesoro cada fotografía que en tu momento tomaste. Pero sobretodo te atesoro a ti, que eres mi mundo_

_Tú que me enseñaste a vivir, que me enseñaste a amar, que me enseñaste tantas cosas. Nunca podría olvidar lo que a tu lado aprendí" _

_**  
Even in death our love goes on **__(Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa)_

"_El verdadero amor no se extingue con el cuerpo"_

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love **__(Alguien dice que estoy loca por mi amor, oh mi amor)_

Hermione, Ginny, cada una de sus amigas la apoyaban, la entendían. Pero no podían compartir la creencia de que Ron estuviera con ella

Que su alma la acompañara aun

_**But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love **__(Pero no pueden llevarme de tu lado, oh mi amor) __**  
**_

- ¡Te vas a volver loca Luna! El amor que le profesas a mi hermano está siendo enfermizo, irracional. ¡No puedes amar a un muerto! Ron se fue para siempre hace cinco años y no volverá jamás – Gritó Ginny una tarde desesperada por haber hallado a la rubia bebiendo te y charlando "con Ron" acerca de su jornada en el Quisquilloso

- Ginny, respeto tu creencia, pero no puedo ser tan obtusa, tan cerrada de mente como tu. Tu piensas como un cientifico, yo pienso de manera humanista, quizás no llegues a comprenderlo hasta que te veas en mi situación, pero si te pido, respeta lo que siento por Ron

- ¡Pero es que debes rehacer tu vida! –

- ¿Y es que acaso a tus ojos mi vida está deshecha? ¿Tengo que vivir un nuevo romance para que te sientas feliz? ¿Crees que todo en la vida se resume en la frase "A Rey muerto, Rey puesto? No todo es sustituible, no se compra en una tienda el amor de verdad. Yo soy feliz como estoy, tengo lo que quiero y no necesito cambiar solo para complacer al resto de la humanidad. Quien me amó, me amó tal y como era: Con excentricidades y sensateces así que no vengas tú a querer modificarlo para que se amolde a tu gusto_  
__**  
They don't know you can't leave me **__(Ellos no saben que tú no puedes dejarme) __**  
**_

- ¡¡Luna!! – Chilló Ginny escandalizada

- Es la verdad, Ron no es ya visible para los que estamos aun aquí, pero mientras se le quiera y se le recuerde, el seguirá con nosotros. Y yo se que el no me dejará

_**They don't hear you singing to me **__(Ellos no pueden oírte cantándome  
_

_- "Ellos no me entienden cuando les digo que tu sigues aquí. Pero en el fondo no me importa, somos nosotros los que importamos y el resto del mundo sale sobrando entre los dos"_

_**I will stay forever here with you **__Yo estaré aquí por siempre contigo)__**  
My love **__mi amor)__**  
**_

_- "Y si te hice la promesa de amarte no pienso romperla en vida" -_

_**The softly spoken words you gave me **__(Tú hablaste suavemente y me diste las palabras) _

El alma es inmortal, los recuerdos también, podemos olvidarlos, pero nunca morirán. No hace falta ser convencional para vivir

Y para comprender al amor, hay que vivirlo

_**  
Even in death our love goes on **__(Aún en la muerte nuestro amor continúa)  
_

_- "Por eso sigo viviendo, por eso sigo luchando. Por que tú me das fuerzas, tus palabras aun me aconsejan, tu presencia me acompaña. Si tu amor no ha muerto con tu cuerpo, el mío, que sigue vivo como yo, tampoco morirá" _

_Siempre vivirás dentro de mí y yo dentro de ti y eso es algo que ni la muerte lo podrá cambiar_

_Aun en la muerte nuestro amor sobrevive. Y mas allá de la misma nuestro amor se engrandecerá, no te molestes por lo que creen los demás, yo sé que tu... estas aquí_

_  
__**And I can't love you, anymore than I do **__(Y yo no puedo amarte más de como lo hago)_

**FIN**


	3. Mírame

**Mírame**

**By **

**Claudia Granger**

"_Ser tu amiga ya no bastará, hoy solo quiero que te fijes en mi como una mujer"_

**Inspirado en un musical del Círculo de Lectores HP de Caracas, Venezuela **

Dedicado a todos los que tienen alguien al frente que les grita que las miren como alguien en realidad y no como solo una más

**Claudia Granger**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mírame**

**By **

**Claudia Granger**

_El día que Harry conoció a Ginny_

_**Yeah yeah  
**_

Ginny Weasley resopló ya cansada de la situación, conocía a aquella persona desde los diez cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Anden 9 y ¾ un primero de septiembre de 1991. Era tan solo una niña al igual que el, pero la deslumbró

Desde ese momento supo que era alguien especial, el brillo de sus ojos color esmeralda, aquella expresión de inocencia, aquel aire de humildad siendo una leyenda. Pero sobre todo aquella forma de ser tan dulce

Se hizo amiga de su hermano, pasó el verano siguiente a su primer curso en su casa, ella se ponía nerviosa cuando este estaba cerca

Pero ¿Como no ponerse nerviosa si es el chico que te gusta?

Ella entró en Hogwarts y secretamente anhelaba que Harry se diese cuenta y le dijese que también le gustaba pero aquello no sucedió

_Cuando Ginny se manifestó ante Harry_

Llegó San Valentín y ella aprovechó la ocasión para enviarle una felicitación cantada a Harry con uno de los duendecillos, había escrito un pequeño verso entregado a lo que sentía

_  
__**Ya no sé ni que hacer para que te fijes  
Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
**_

Pero Harry la ignoró

Solo era una chiquilla, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo

_**Me va a enloquecer  
tu forma de ser  
Tú no me ves…  
**_

¡Merlín! ¿Que hacer? Le había declarado su amor casi en público y el solo se había puesto colorado y salió huyendo ¡Como hacer! ¿Como podría fijarse en ella?

Se iba a la sala a la hora en que regresaban el y sus amigos, estaba en la Biblioteca cuando sabia que Hermione le arrastraría con el y nada

El Diario era su único amigo, su confidente, le contaba sus penas y tristezas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se asustó

Ella solo quería la atención de Harry

_Cuando Ginny salió con otros delante de Harry_

¡Ah! El Baile de Navidad... Harry no tenia pareja y ella secretamente le pedía a Merlín que se diera cuenta que podía ir con ella, que estaba esperando tan solo que se diera cuenta que ELLA era la candidata ideal para ser su acompañante en el baile...

Pasaban los días y nada... finalmente casi a vísperas de la misma, Harry aun no se había manifestado, Neville intentó pedírselo a Hermione pero esta ya tenia pareja

¡Merlín! Hasta Hermione Granger tenía pareja y era nada más y nada menos que uno de los campeones: Viktor Krum y ella... nada

Como Hermione lo rechazó, Neville se lo pidió a ella, no podía rechazarle ya que ella estaba en tercero y el Baile era para personas de cuarto en adelante.

Y aceptó: Iría con Neville Longbottom

_  
__**¡Mírame, Mírame!  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés   
Pero tú ni me ves  
**_

Esa noche se esmeró y estaba preciosa, solo que había un detalle. Iba con Neville no con Harry

¡Y este ni se daba cuenta! Ella arrastrando la capa por el y este ni enterado

_**  
¡Mírame, Mírame!  
¿Que no ves?  
Que me tienes a tus pies   
Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame  
**_

_Cuando Ginny siguió viviendo sin Harry_

Su cuarto curso, resignada ante la perspectiva de que este no le haría caso, aceptó el consejo de Hermione: Sigue con tu vida

Se soltó por completo, se tornó popular entre los chicos inclusive de otras casas, empezó a salir con Michael Corner y entró con el en el ED, se llevaba muy bien con los amigos de Michael y había dejado de lado a Harry

Aunque no podía negar que seguía siendo popular inclusive en Gryffindor, había acaparado la atención de Dean Thomas, compañero de curso y dormitorio de Harry

Pero el señor Potter babeaba por Cho Chang...

_**  
Tus amigos me gané**_

_**¿Y de qué me sirve?  
Soy más dulce que la miel  
Y con otras ríes  
**_

Los Gryffindors salían con Ravenclaws... si ella hubiese sabido eso cuando se sentó en el taburete pues le rogaba que cayera en Ravenclaw

¡Y ella que deseó ser Gryffindor como toda su familia... y el por su puesto!

_**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser  
Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves  
No se que hacer...  
**_

Cortó con Michael, empezó con Dean... siguiendo su vida como si nada

¡Por que rayos el no se daba cuenta! Hombres... no saben de indirectas, no ven lo que tienen bajo las narices

_**  
¡Mírame, Mírame!  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés   
Pero tu ni me ves**_

¡Mírame, Mírame   
¿Que no ves?  
Que me tienes a tus pies  


Cambiaria de táctica... ser indiferente a el seria mejor

Pasaron todos ese verano en la Madriguera ella se carteaba con Dean y demás, todo prósperamente, empezó el nuevo curso y el... pareció darse cuenta de algo notorio

Ella como que no le estaba ya prestando atención...

¿Por que?

Simplemente... jugando a ser indiferente

_**Por favor mírame  
Tan solo mírame  
(Te quiero, te quiero)**_

Ya desde el mismo viaje en el Expreso se lo hizo notar con sutileza y el... Empezó a notar la falta

_**  
Tan solo mírame   
(Contigo me veo)  
**_

Hizo la prueba con el capitán Potter para entrar como Cazadora al equipo de Quidditch y lo obtuvo, se haría notar, brillaría en sus mismas narices... le mostraría lo que se estaba perdiendo

_**Tan solo mírame   
(Perderte no puedo)  
**_

Solo esperaba que le llegase su momento

_**Tan solo mírame   
(Conmigo te quiero)  
**_

_Cuando Harry empezó a buscar a Ginny  
__**  
Tener tu amor  
Sería mejor  
Así, sin ti  
Me siento morir  
Y no se que hacer...  
Tú no me ves...  
**_

Una amarga tarde en su dormitorio se echó a llorar, el seguía sin acercarse, sin confesar, sin mirarla, ¿Sería que solo podría aspirar a ser su amiga, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo? ¿No podría ser algo más?

Que amargo es ser solo amiga cuando tú quieres más, mirarlo en silencio pensando lo que querrías decirle, soñando despierta con lo que querrías que pasara con el, imaginándote sus besos, sus abrazos, las palabras que de su boca quisieras oír

Pero solo eres su amiga. No te pareces al ideal que tiene de su chica

Eres su compañera, quizás más pequeña, no te pareces al modelo de su chica ideal

Eres hasta su confidente, su celestina. Pero el no sabe que existes como chica

Eres su paño de lágrimas, su consejera, su compañía. Pero no eres su chica

_**  
¡Mírame, Mírame!  
¿Que no ves?  
Traigo a otros al revés   
Pero tú ni me ves  
**_

Tu solo quisieras que el te viera, que se diera cuenta que te pusiste esa falda para que EL viera tus piernas, no el resto de la población masculina, que estabas en esa cafetería por casualidad cuando sabías que EL iba a pasar, cuando le regalaste esa camiseta que EL llevaba años buscando, que te aprendiste como hacer aquel proyecto que le pidieron y EL no sabia como hacerlo

Que has hecho hasta lo imposible y de ti no se ha fijado

Que la maldición de Amigolandia esta cernida sobre ti

_**  
¡Mírame, Mírame!  
¿Que no ves?  
Que me tienes a tus pies   
Por favor mírame  
**_

Sin embargo últimamente parecía que quería aproximarse a ella como algo más que el mejor amigo de su hermano. Haciendo amagos pero tornándose tímido de nuevo, queriendo hacerlo pero sin atreverse del todo, leves insinuaciones

Que curiosa es la naturaleza humana que se desea lo que no se tiene, lo que mas difícil de obtener es

Ginny se cansó, si Harry quería estar con ella... pues EL tendría que dar el primer paso

_**  
Tan solo mírame   
(Te quiero, te quiero)  
**_

Que irónica es la naturaleza del hombre que no suele tomar la manzana que esta al alcance de su mano sino que siempre anhela la que está en la copa del árbol

Que no se suele dar cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ha perdido

Que mirar con los ojos llenos de ambición nubla el ojo de la verdad

_**Tan solo mírame   
(Contigo me veo)  
**_

¿Por que hemos de arrastrarnos para conseguir que se percaten de nuestra existencia? ¿Porque hemos de conformarnos solo con amistad? ¿Por que no hablar en vez de callar?

_**Tan solo mírame   
(Perderte no puedo)  
**_

No hay peor juego que aquel donde no nos hemos aventurado por temor

Intentarlo solo puede conducirnos a ganar o perder. Pero siempre es igual a saber

Y no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_**  
**_

Sin embargo Ginny obtuvo el premio por su inteligente jugada, al no estar disponible para el, obtuvo lo que quería

El se dio cuenta que estaba allí. Y fue por lo que quería

_**Tan solo mírame**_

_**(Conmigo te quiero)**_

**FIN**


	4. El Peso del Alma

**El Peso del Alma**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Inocente buscaba amor y lo que hallé, fue dolor" _

Dedicado a las personas que han sufrido violencia de manos de alguno de sus seres queridos. Por que el amor no es igual a dolor

Y por que siempre será posible una segunda oportunidad

**Claudia Granger**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**El Peso del Alma**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_Es difícil recordar como cambió todo en nuestro matrimonio, es cierto que al principio era meramente concertado entre nuestras familias, ambos estábamos por decirlo así: predestinados a casarnos"_

_**Entre pétalos de rosas busqué su amor **_

_**Y encontré violencia en lo que antes era una flor **_

Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro... ¿Como una rosa se transformaba en una daga? ¿Como el amor podía ser tan insufrible?

Se habían casado unos años después de salir del colegio, apenas con diecinueve ella y veinte el. Draco había pasado a tener todo lo que quería en la vida y se sentía orgulloso de ello

Habían estado saliendo por tres años antes de casarse, ella estaba ilusionada como una adolescente aun, feliz ante la idea de unirse a la persona que amaba

Fue la persona que le enseñó muchas cosas hermosas de la vida pero también... le enseñó el lado más oscuro de la misma

_**Le entregué mi cuerpo, él compró mi juventud **_

_**A cambio de partirme el alma en dos. **_

Estando en los primeros tres meses después de la boda empezó a cambiar radicalmente, mostrando lo peor de si: Empezó a salir a todas horas, llegaba a veces al amanecer, completamente bebido.

Y ella esperándole ansiosa por saber si estaba bien cuando el solo se divertía en la calle con dinero, mujeres y alcohol. Llevando la vida más disipada que podía imaginar

Uno de esos días quiso decirle algo al respecto, estando sobrio y calmado y sin esperárselo, este se enfureció y la empujó... con tanta violencia que casi cayó al suelo

_Se sorprendió_

_**Dejé de esperar que el perfume de su voz **_

_**No destilara odio y alcohol, **_

Había quedado embarazada de inmediato, mientras que la situación se agravaba día a día, todas las noches eran de juerga para el, mientras que ella tenia que permanecer escondida en su casa

Por que aquel lugar tan frío y vacío de humanidad no podía llamársele hogar

Todas las noches veía pasar las horas con desconsuelo, sabiendo que estaría en la calle, disfrutando de la vida. Sin importarle absolutamente nada, siendo más egoísta de lo que no pudo creer jamás antes

Y esperando que no viniese de mal humor a pagarla con ella

_**Que sus golpes no dolieran. **_

Lloraba en silencio, escondida en un rincón, ella solo le había dado su cuerpo, su alma, su vida, su corazón ¿Por que tenia que pagarle de aquella dolorosa manera? ¿Por que temía ahora inclusive el hablarle? ¿Por que?

Veinte años... acababa de cumplirlos y se sentía ya dividida, entre la vejez prematura de lo frontal de la vida y la inocencia que aun dentro de su ser dormía

¿Por que Draco no la quería como lo hizo al principio de todo?

_**Dime por qué no he tenido alguien que cuidará de mí **_

"_Acurrucada en un rincón, llorando mi desdicha y sin saber que hacer... estaba prácticamente sola y nadie al tanto de mi situación. Todo el mundo creía que yo era feliz..._

_Nada más alejado de la realidad_

_¿Por que no había nadie que se preocupase por mí?_

_**Y ahora que mi vida echó a dormir **_

_**Siento que apenas viví. **_

Fueron meses de horror, finalmente antes de cuatro meses había perdido su primer hijo, su primera ilusión y su inocencia ante la vida. Draco se encargó de quitarle la mascara color rosa que ella había creído ver ante si

Conocía el horror de una familia violenta, su familia, pero jamás creyó que lo viviera de esa forma. Que lo sufriera de aquella manera

Empezó a pensar en divorciarse, apenas con menos de un año de casados, le tenía miedo, le tenía odio, le tenía asco. Un cúmulo de sensaciones que eran lo diametralmente opuesto al día de su boda

Secretamente empezó a salir de su casa, buscando distraerse, buscando una excusa para no regresar temprano a casa, sabia que el no llegaba temprano así que por ese lado no tenia que temer.

Y allí le encontró

Un ángel que la salvó

_**Ven, toma mi mano y duerme. **_

_**Yo soy la voz de la vida y de la muerte**_

_**Un hola y un adiós**_

"_Empecé a salir en secreto con el, no lo conocía muy bien pero me demostraba cariño, se mostraba genuinamente interesado por mi. Yo me ilusioné pronto, me daba el cariño, la atención y demás cosas que en mi casa faltaban_

_No dinero, no lujos, no _

_Amor, me daba amor_

_Cada vez tenia que inventar peores excusas para justificar mi presencia en determinados sitios (nada frecuentados por mi) para justificar mis tardanzas, para justificar mi mejoría anímica" _

_**Soñarás caricias sobre un lecho de cala y de luz **_

_**Y perfumaré tu alma con gotas de paz y de amor**_

Sonreía por primera vez en muchos meses, se sentía viva, aunque el miedo a Draco seguía allí, creía haber encontrado una razón para acabar con el Infierno de su matrimonio...

Y le fue infiel por primera vez

Dos semanas después de su primera infidelidad tomó valor y le encaró, un sábado en que extrañamente decidió quedarse en casa en vez de salir con sus amigos

- Draco – Le dijo mirándolo seriamente – Necesito hablar contigo

- Mmm ¿De que si se puede saber? – Inquirió este levantando apenas la vista del fuego crepitante de la chimenea

Pansy se levantó de la silla y tomando aire se dispuso a responderle – Creo que nuestro matrimonio se fue por la borda, yo ya no te quiero, tu nunca me quisiste eso lo sé, si me hubieses amado... – Dijo con amargura – Nunca me hubieses tratado tan mal... pero ya eso no importa

- ¡Si alguna vez te traté mal fue por que colmaste mi paciencia! - Espetó Draco furioso, Pansy por instinto se alejó de el, de modo que no pudiese alcanzarla fácilmente para pegarle – Así que no me vengas con esas llorantinas mediocres para manipularme

Una lagrima escurrió por la mejilla de Parkinson pero se atrevió a continuar con lo que quería decirle – Draco... quiero separarme de ti

- ¿QUE? ¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¿COMO QUE ME DEJAS? ¡¡¡Eso si que NO!!! –

- Lo siento... yo ya dejé de amarte, todo lo que me has hecho durante este año, hizo mella en mí. Te perdí el respeto, te perdí la admiración y te perdí el amor... Ya no quiero que me toques, no quiero que me hagas nada. Solo quiero separarme de ti para siempre

Este se levantó y la agarró con violencia – Pues te equivocas por que no pienso irme ni dejar que te vayas a ningún lugar ¿Me entendiste? ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso tienes a otro?

Ella aguantaba las lágrimas, negando con la cabeza debido al miedo, estaba haciéndole daño, le estaba apretando el brazo con tanta fuerza que se le ponían blancos los nudillos y ella empezaba a sentir que se le dormía

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡NO TE IRAS A NINGUN LADO! –

- ¡O te vas tu o me voy yo! –

Ella echó a correr, había una lluvia torrencial sin embargo prefería mojarse antes de dejarse atrapar, Draco estaba mas fuera de si que nunca antes y tenia que admitir que estaba francamente aterrada

Este empezó a tirar todas y cada una de las cosas contra el suelo, en un arrebato de histeria mientras que ella lloraba fuera de a casa, fuera del alcance de el, bajo el aguacero

Aquella fue la peor noche de su vida, luego de muchas cosas rotas, maldiciones y demás, Draco accedió a abandonar la casa, yéndose a otro lugar poco después del amanecer, para venir luego por sus cosas

Esa mañana Pansy se vistió a toda prisa y corrió a buscar refugio y consuelo en los brazos de él.

_**Deja de llorar. **_

_**Abrázame, ya todo terminó**_

_**-**_ ¿Que te hizo? – Le preguntó abrazándola al ver el estado en que se encontraba, los parpados hinchados de llorar, algunos moretones en el brazo izquierdo y un ligero resfrío producto de su estancia bajo la lluvia durante la noche

"_Le conté el infierno que pasé aquella noche de principios de verano, sin poder evitar llorar, me sentía asustada, necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, que ya había pasado. _

_Quería sentirme segura"_

_**La ternura hoy peinará tu piel sobre el arco iris **_

_**Hay alguien que te espera. **_

"_Me dio ese calor que necesitaba, me dio la tranquilidad que buscaba. Me hizo saber que me amaba de verdad y estaba allí para apoyarme, me dio la sensación de protección que buscaba. Recuperé la calma"_

Draco recogió sus cosas un par de días después, Pansy estaba acompañada de varias personas para evitar que aprovechase para hacerle mas daño del que ya le había hecho

Y todo el infierno acabó

_**Deja que mimen tu boca **_

_**Los labios del amanecer **_

Poco a poco fue sanando sus heridas, las del alma, las de la convicción, un nuevo horizonte lleno de esperanzas se alzaba delante de ella, un nuevo amanecer sin terror

_**Que el susurro del dolor se irá **_

_**Y que arda en olvido, el ayer**_

"_Empecé una nueva vida, me propuse olvidar, me propuse ver hacia delante, me propuse buscarle un sentido a mi vida. Me propuse reencontrar mi verdadero yo que había quedado escondido entre las cosas que el esperaba de mi. Sin darme cuenta me había transformado para alcanzar el ideal que Draco tenia de la persona que fuera su esposa, pero había perdido la perspectiva_

_Esa no era yo._

_Empecé a explorarme yo misma, buscando quien era yo en esos momentos, encontrarme conmigo misma. Y por fin debajo de todas esas imposiciones hallé a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson_

_No a Pansy Malfoy... la prefabricada esposa de Draco"_

_**Que el placer duerma en tu pecho **_

_**Y con besos anude tu ser**_

"_Descubrí de verdad que era sentirse amada, que se sentían las caricias genuinas de cariño y no solo por sexo. Y descubrí una dulce manera de vivir_

_Dejando atrás la amargura y los malos recuerdos, enterrando el ayer y viviendo con esperanza el hoy"_

_**Que la amargura hoy eche a volar. **_

_**Te espera otra flor, sígueme**_

Ahora solo se preguntaba ¿Por que había dejado que aquello ocurriese? ¿Por que permitió que le maltratara Draco? ¿Por que no supo vencer el miedo? ¿Por que no se defendió?

Por que como muchas mujeres, al principio solo le sorprendió, luego empezó a tener miedo y pensar que era esporádico, luego a negarse a si misma que aquello realmente sucedía para finalmente creer que si merecía que le pegase por que había hecho algo mal aunque ella misma no supiese que, además... era su marido, tenía todos los derechos del mundo ¿No?

NO

Nadie tiene derecho a maltratarnos, nadie tiene derecho a menospreciarnos, si alguien en realidad nos ama, nos respeta y la No-Violencia esta incluido en el respeto. Nadie puede justificar la violencia domestica

Quien ama enseña, no pega

Quien ama respeta e infunde respeto genuino

Quien ama sabe salvar los problemas de manera racional y no por medio de violencia

Por eso... El que te ame, debe tratarte como a su propio cuerpo

_**Despídete ya, se acaba el tiempo, **_

_**Ven hacia la luz**_

"_Salí del túnel, salí de la oscuridad persiguiendo la Luz del final, el juego había acabado para siempre y yo solo tenia que mirar hacia delante"_

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño? – Preguntó el, sobresaltándola, al darse cuenta de su fragilidad se sentó a su lado y con su calida voz le dijo:

_**No tengas miedo, él no volverá. **_

_**La eterna angustia será su condena.**_

"_Y yo entendí que el camino seguía para mi ya sin el dolor._

_Solo conociendo el verdadero amor_

_Aquel que por ser genuino, no venia con violencia"_

**FIN**


	5. Suelta mi mano

**Suelta mi mano**

"_Si ya no sientes mas este amor ya no hay mas que decir. Si no quieres estar mas por mi, no hay mas por que luchar aquí"_

Dedicado a **Manuel** y **Héctor** por haberme apoyado en estos días, ya aprendí la lección. Y a cada chica que haya tenido que admitir que su amor, no era tan correspondido como creyó algún día

**Claudia Granger**

Lavender Brown estaba sentada sola en un rincón de la sala común, después de luchar por tantos meses, después de haber tenido una breve relación con Ronald Weasley tenia que admitir su derrota. Este se había ausentado por casi un año en compañía de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, ella había albergado la esperanza de retomar su relación cuando este regresase

Craso error. Nunca se imaginó que eso nunca más sucedería

Pero ¿Como aceptar que no eres amada como esperabas? ¿Como creías? ¿Como el quizás decía? Es duro vivir así

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón,  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa.  
**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Lo siento Lavender! __No te pido mil disculpas por que yo me lo busqué, si desaparecí todo este tiempo sin decir nada ahora vas a entender el por qué. Quería dejarte ser feliz -_

_- ¡Honestamente no te entiendo Ron! ¿No me decías que me querías? Ya creo que esto me empezó a cansar. Y parece que ya no me quieres – Al decir esto se dejó caer sentada en una butaca en la sala Común. Eran las 11 de la noche y se había vaciado por completo, solo estaban ellos dos._

_- Lamento no haberte complacido como merecías, se que es culpa mía no me queda mas que decir que "Gracias" por decir la verdad – _

_- ¿Que verdad? ¿Que es verdad y que no? – Espetó ella furibunda. El ignoró la pregunta y continuó_

**_- Supongo que debo pagar el precio de mi propia dedición – Respondió Ron con la cabeza gacha. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que ella estaba llorando en silencio por culpa de el_**

**_De sus acciones, de sus palabras._**

**_-¿Te desapareciste por casi un año Ronald y me vienes a decir esto tan fresco? Sabes que duele... – Chilló ella mordiéndose el labio por dentro para contenerse - ¿Me estas echando de tu vida? Está bien ¡ADIOS!_**

_- Si esto es un Adiós, pues ADIOS será, hasta mañana será pronto y hasta luego, no volverá –_

_- ¡PIERDETE! – Gritó ella echando a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban_

_Quería huir de allí, quería dejar de sentir, olvidar ese año infernal que esperó por el, quería empezar de nuevo aunque en ese instante no sabia por donde. Ni para qué_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**No mi vida, para que te esfuerzas,  
no me tienes que explicar,   
siempre amaré tu libertad,  
por mucho que eso duela.  
**_

Caminaba por el Callejón Diagon con la mirada perdida, sabia que había perdido y sabia que tenia que seguir. El problema era encontrar una esperanza, una razón, un motivo para luchar y n dejarse caer.

Admitía que era una batalla perdida, que no podía obligarlo a quererla así como ella le quería, aceptaba que quizás se esforzó demasiado en tener algo que jamás seria suyo. Pero no por saberlo y aceptarlo dejaba de doler

_**  
Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,   
vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti.  
**_

Mientras tanto Ronald sentía el peso de la culpa, las palabras que le dijo a Lavender aun le dolían, no quiso hacerle daño pero el mal ya estaba hecho

Lavender intentó enviarle un par de lechuzas a Ron mas este se negó rotundamente a recibirlas por lo que el ave se devolvió a su origen llevando la carta de ella en el pico.

No quería saber nada de ella... hasta que decidió reaparecer un mal día

_**Flash Back **_

_Una tarde recibió una lechuza con un breve mensaje_

"_En media hora en el Caldero Chorreante"_

_**Ron**_

_Lavender se quedó momentáneamente tiesa de la sorpresa. Ron la había citado ¿Para que? Decidió acudir a ver que quería el pelirrojo_

_Se puso la capa de viaje y salió por la chimenea rumbo al Caldero Chorreante. Llegó y Ron estaba ya sentado al final del local con un Whiskey de Fuego en las manos y la mirada perdida _

_- Aquí estoy –_

_- Solo vine a decir... adiós – Dijo el sin levantar la mirada_

_Ella sintió la ira correr por sus venas como lava ardiente. ¿Quien diablos se creía? _

_- Ok BYE. Gracias por lo malo – Espetó ella llena de coraje dándose la vuelta_

_- Lamento que me hayas amado – Continuó el pelirrojo_

_Lavender sintió mas rabia aún. ¿Es que acaso pensaba hacerse la victima? ¿Creía que tenía ese derecho después de haberle roto el corazón de aquella cobarde manera?_

_- Si para eso me llamaste por favor, déjame marchar ya. ¿No ves que duele? _

_**  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir.   
**_

_- Lo siento, esto fue un error __estando como estábamos no podía ser –_

_- Pero ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Por que me mentiste?-_

_Ron la miró pero no respondió, en vez de ello, continuó con lo que pensaba decirle a la chica _

_-S__i desaparecía era lo mejor, conocerías aquella persona que en verdad te hiciera feliz -_

_Lavender no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban_

_- Yo sé que ahora me odias y es el precio. Pero quería verte una última vez aunque fuera para decirte adiós -_

_**  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí,  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor,  
y una lágrima, quiere salir...  
**_

_- Has sido demasiado egoísta Ronald Weasley – Escupió Lavender realmente herida – Mejor me voy_

_- ¡NO! -_

_**  
Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera,  
de seguir y de vivir,  
aunque ahora no la tenga.  
**_

_- ¿Porque? ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo? No Ronald, no me amas, no me quisiste, estuviste jugando conmigo simplemente por tu maldito capricho o quizás peor... Por lástima_

_- ¿Como puedes decir que es lástima? – Reclamó Ron – Yo no puedo ser tan canalla_

_- __Supongo que no pero no entiendo porque haces esto - _

_- P__or que soy sincero y siempre lo he sido –_

_Decidieron cenar juntos, quizás para platicar, quizás para mirarse nada más. Pero como el adiós igualmente_

_- ¿Te podré escribir?_

_- Es mejor que no lo hagas – La recomendó Ron – Es mejor dejar todo aquí_

_**  
Y no, mi vida no vale la pena,  
para qué quieres llamar,  
si el que era yo, ya no va a estar,  
ésta es la última cena.  
**_

_- Entiendo – Susurró - ¿Porque simplemente me dices que me vaya al infierno? Tienes tantas ganas de estar aquí como de que un hipogrifo te coma_

_- Por que no era lo que quería ¿Por que piensas todo lo malo de mí?_ _Me alejé no por que quisiera que te desaparecieras, me hice daño a mi mismo por hacerte feliz a ti_

_- Si claro... – Respondió esta sarcástica aunque con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque se había prometido a si misma no llorar, fue imposible contener las lagrimas de pena que empezaron a salir_

_**  
Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,   
vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti.  
**_

_-No me hiciste feliz ¿Que tal? – Terminó ella cuando pudo contenerse un poco y mirarlo_

_- E__xactamente me di cuenta de eso sabia que solo te hacia daño me aleje sin decir nada, pero igual estando pendiente de ti si era correcta mi sospechas y al parecer fueron ciertas -_

_- ¿C__uales eran tus sospechas? - _

_- __Que yo te hacia daño y si me aleja estarías mejor y vez __tenia que salirme de tu corazón por tu bien y mal por el mío. __Lamento haberte hecho daño y entiendo tus palabras. Nos veremos con el tiempo. Que seas Feliz – _

_- ¡RON! –_

_La chica no podía creer que este fuera tan cruel con sus palabras ¿Acaso no veía cuanto la hería? - _

_**  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir.   
**_

_- ¿Qué? -_

_- ¿Este es el adiós? – Preguntó ella resistiéndose a creerlo, dolía demasiado admitirlo y prefería tener la esperanza de que no fuese así_

_- Es un...Hasta Luego – Dijo este y se marchó_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Era demasiado doloroso, haber dicho adiós

Pero si no era suyo el corazón de el ¿Como podía retenerlo en contra de su voluntad? ¿Acaso se merecía ella rebajarse a ese nivel? ¿Merecía el eso?

Hay un viejo dicho que reza así: _Si tienes un amor déjalo libre, si regresa a ti lo es y si no regresa, nunca lo fue. _Si no te pertenece su corazón entonces es mejor decir adiós

Aunque las lágrimas y el dolor te cieguen. Es mejor decir... adiós

_**  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí,  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor,  
y una lágrima, quiere salir... **_

_**F I N  
**_

**©**By** Claudia Granger**

**IX-MMVII**


	6. Las chicas grandes no lloran

**Las chicas grandes no lloran**

_Porque siempre llega el momento de decir adiós_

Dedicado a **LaSk (Luis)** por los bonitos recuerdos que aun vienen a nuestra mente. Porque lo que un día compartimos fue bello e inolvidable. Te quiero muchísimo

**Claudia Granger**

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now **(El aroma de tu piel se impregna en mi ahora)**  
**

Hermione cerró los ojos, aun podía sentir la presencia de Viktor cerca de ella, con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que muy pocas personas conocían. Una sonrisa auténtica

Habían tenido una corta pero bonita relación, aun recordaba como lo había conocido, la timidez que lo embargaba cuando intentaban hablar con ella

Pero sobre todo recordaba cuando la había invitado al Baile de Navidad como su pareja. Y el era uno de los Campeones del Torneo Triwizard

Pero ahora iba de vuelta a Bulgaria

**  
****You're probably on your flight back to your home town **(probablemente estas en tu vuelo de vuelta a tu ciudad natal) **  
**

Sonrió, aun recordaba aquellos días tan lindos, recordaba su perfume, su mirada penetrante y dulce. Los gestos de cariño que solía tener con ella, los chocolates, aquella primera salida en solitario, solo ellos

Aun recordaba lo lindo que había sido estar con el...

**I need some shelter of my own protection baby **(Necesito refugiarme en mi propia protección)**  
Be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity... **(Para estar conmigo misma y centrada, con claridad, paz y serenidad)

Había llorado en secreto cuando se separaron, había sido todo tan hermoso, tan mágico, tan único como jamás creyó vivir algo así en su vida. Donde alguien la vio más allá de la apariencia, donde su prioridad no era llegar al límite, sino estar con ella

Aquel que la había respetado al máximo, que siempre se había comportado como un caballero, como SU caballero de brillante armadura

El último caballero probablemente

Pero habían tenido que separarse. Y estaba segura que aun el tenía dudas sobre si ella alguna vez le quiso

**I hope you know I hope you know **(Espero que sepas, espero que sepas)**  
That this has nothing to do with you **(que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo)

Abrió los ojos, había apoyado el rostro en el diario, donde había vaciado todos los recuerdos de aquellos lindos momentos

No lloró nuevamente, pero sentía aquella melancolía instalada en su alma.

Y pensó en la mera posibilidad de ir a Bulgaria como el le había propuesto. Solo ir con tal de estar un tiempo más con el

**  
It's personal myself and I **(Es personal, yo y mi otro yo)**  
We got some straightening out to do **(tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar) **  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket **(Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta)

Movió la cabeza negativamente, sabía que en ese momento no podría hacerlo, aunque secretamente lo deseaba. No podía decirle la verdad a ninguno de sus amigos, mucho menos a Ron, quien de solo nombrarle a Krum rompía cuanto tuviese al alcance de la mano

Y Harry quizás por solidaridad con su mejor amigo tampoco toleraba muy bien la más leve mención de Viktor

**  
But, I´ve got to get a move on with my life **(pero tengo que seguir con mi vida)**  
It's time to be a big girl now ** (Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora) **  
And big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,don't cry... **(Y las chicas grandes no lloran. No lloran, no lloran, no lloran) **  
**

Ella sabia que Viktor también seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Pero tenía que seguir sola, cada quien en su camino

**  
The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone, **(El camino en el que camino lo debo seguir sola)**  
I must take the baby steps 'till I'm full grown, full grown **(debo dejar los pasos de bebé, ya estoy crecida)

Se levantó de la butaca, encaminándose a la Torre de Astronomía, a mirar las estrellas. Podía hacerlo un rato mientras pensaba a solas. Tenía quince años, ya no podía seguir comportándose como una chiquilla, eso era superable

**  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? ** (Los cuentos de hadas no siempre tiene finales felices, ¿cierto?)**  
And I ****foresee**** the dark ahead if I stay ** (Y preveo la oscuridad adelante si me quedo)

Sonrió amargamente, ese cuento de hadas había acabado aunque había sido tan tierno que jamás creyó que tendría un final. Y cuando este llegó fue doloroso. Había sido feliz

Pero su Príncipe había partido a su tierra, la plebeya se quedó en su castillo y sabía que tenia que seguir adelante, aunque sin el. No podía quedarse viviendo de los buenos momentos

**I hope you know I hope you know **(Espero que sepas, espero que sepas)**  
That this has nothing to do with you **(que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo)

Decidió que lo mejor sería enviarle una lechuza, en respuesta a aquella pregunta que le había hecho al final... después de casi un año de haber terminado, que en ese instante no pudo responderle

_«¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Tú te recuperaste por completo de lo nuestro o aun sigues sintiendo algo por mi?»_

Once meses de haberse separado aun estaba latente esa pregunta. Y en contra de su buen juicio, decidió responder con otra pregunta

_«¿Porque me haces esa pregunta? ¿Tú sientes algo por mí aun?»_

Y la respuesta a esta la dejó más sorprendida de lo que podría imaginar. Mucho más

_«__Te pregunto eso porque a veces pienso q nadie a sentido nunca algo verdadero por mí, aunque yo entregue mi corazón. Y por ti aun siento mucho y siempre llegas a mi mente»_

Se conmovió muchísimo, sintiendo que nunca antes alguien la había querido así, tan dulce, tan tierno. Tan único e inolvidable pese a los meses que habían transcurrido desde entonces

_«__No sé como puedes decir q nadie si yo te quise y aun te quiero muchísimo y honestamente me hace ilusión verte de nuevo alguna vez. Aun te quiero créeme» - Le respondió_

**  
It's personal myself and I **(Es personal, yo y mi otro yo)**  
We got some straightening out to do **(tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar) **  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket ** (Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta)

Pero tenia que seguir con su vida a pesar de los recuerdos gratos

**But, I´ve got to get a move on with my life **(pero tengo que seguir con mi vida)**  
It's time to be a big girl now ** (Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora) **  
And big girls don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,don't cry... **(Y las chicas grandes no lloran. No lloran, no lloran, no lloran)

Cerró el diario, la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, estaban a mediados de septiembre, faltaba solo dos días para su cumpleaños.

Y para el de Viktor también, a tan solo diez días después del suyo. Quizás por eso la melancolía y los recuerdos más intensamente estaban ahí. Con ella

Con los dos aunque ella no lo supiese del todo

**  
****Like a little school mate in a school yard **(Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio)**  
We´ll play jacks and Uno cards **(Jugábamos "Jacks" y cartas de "Uno")

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, recordando como el aprendió algunas cosas muggles que ella le enseñó, a escondidas de todos, bajo uno de los árboles enormes que bordeaban el Bosque Prohibido. Se rió al recordar aquellos instantes

**  
****I´ll be your best friend **(Seré tu mejor amiga)**  
And you´ll be my valentine **(Y tú serás mi cita de San Valentín)

Prometió no dejar el contacto con el, podrían seguir siendo muy buenos amigos, podrían retomar su relación después, solo el tiempo tendría la ultima palabra

¿Porque no podría ser así?

**  
****Yes you can hold my hand if you want too **(Puedes sostener mi mano también si quieres)**  
Cuz I wanna hold yours too ** (porque quiero sostener la tuya también)

Aspiró fuerte, sujetándose a las barandas de la Torre, la noche estaba completamente despejada por lo que las estrellas eran claramente apreciables en el cielo escocés. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla recordando la primera vez que Viktor había sujetado su mano, el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas debido a la turbación. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel tipo de trato

Pero no podía negar que adoraba como la hacía sentir

**  
****We´ll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds **(Seremos jugadores y amantes y compartiremos nuestros secretos con el mundo)

Si la vida los volvía a reunir, si el Destino los dejaba volver a compartir, quizás aquellos momentos serian más. Y podría soñar

**  
****But It's time for me to go home **(Pero es hora de irme a casa)**  
It's getting late and dark outside **(Se hace tarde, está oscuro afuera)

Pero en ese momento sabía que era imposible volver, imposible estar con el, se enjugó el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Algún día volvería a sentir algo así

Pero en ese momento tenia que volver a ser ella misma. Y concentrarse en su presente en lugar de vivir evocando el pasado

**  
****I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, serenity **(Necesito estar conmigo misma y centrada, claridad, paz, serenidad) 

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, la noche estaba más hermosa que cuando los había cerrado, el peso de su corazón aminoraba. Y eso le había hecho entender que era el momento de seguir

**I hope you know I hope you know **(Espero que sepas, espero que sepas)**  
That this has nothing to do with you **(que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo)

Sonrió mas pronunciadamente, aunque solo las estrellas podían mirarla así. Viktor podría seguir adelante, ella podría seguir adelante también.

Su decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra no tenía nada que ver con Viktor, con ella. Tenia que ver con cosas mas importantes que el primer amor, ella ya lo sabía, ahora sería el turno de el de saberlo también

**  
It's personal myself and I **(Es personal, yo y mi otro yo)**  
We got some straightening out to do **(tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar) **  
**

Necesitaría un tiempo a solas, en esas vacaciones, para reencontrarse consigo misma, volver a marcarse el norte y el rumbo que seguiría a partir de ahora. Para un nuevo comienzo

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket ** (Y te voy a extrañar como un niño extraña su manta)

**But, I´ve got to get a move on with my life **(pero tengo que seguir con mi vida)

Se bajó de la barandilla y salió lentamente de aquel refugio, sin mirar atrás, hizo desaparecer el diario con un simple hechizo desvanecedor. Para poder seguir debía dejar de aferrarse a los recuerdos

La vida continuaba afuera de la Torre de Astronomía

Al llegar al Vestíbulo tomó rumbo al Gran Comedor para la última cena antes de las vacaciones de verano

- ¡Hermione! -

**It's time to be a big girl now **(Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora) **  
**

Ron y Harry se acercaron casi corriendo al ver a su amiga con aspecto de haber llorado. Pero lo que mas los descolocó fue su mirada serena y su respiración tranquila

Como si la tormenta hubiera pasado

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen chicos

- ¡Pero lloraste Hermione! Tu no sueles hacerlo si no es por un muy buen motivo

- Olvídenlo... ya todo pasó.

- ¡Pero...!

- Es tiempo de ser una chica grande ahora... Y las chicas grandes no lloran – Les respondió ella con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas

Ya todo había acabado por fin. Por que las chicas grandes no lloran

**And big girls d****on't cry, don't cry, don't cry,don't cry... **(Y las chicas grandes no lloran. No lloran, no lloran, no lloran)

** F I N **

**---------------------------**

**© **By **Claudia Granger**

**IX-MMVII**


	7. Always on your side

**Always on your side**

"_Porque no viste que siempre estaba a tu lado, aun cuando tu no podías verme, siempre estuve allí"_

Dedicado a **Kriiss,** mi chica bella a quien quiero, adoro por demás

Por que siempre que la he necesitado a estado a mi lado

Y yo a tu lado siempre estaré

Y también a alguien que quisiera que nunca olvidase que siempre estoy y estaré a su lado. Mi corazón siempre esta contigo aunque estoy tan lejos de vos

**Claudia Granger**

**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away **(Mi pasado está prolijamente guardado y lo he dejado atrás) **  
**

No hay algo peor que esperar.

No hay algo peor que siempre estar a la sombra, mirarte al espejo y saber quien eres. O al menos creer que sabes eso.

Para Pansy, cada día era igual, una sucesión de 24 horas cada una de sesenta minutos o 3600 segundos cargados de vacío. Cerrar los ojos y recordar su pasado, su presente y sobre todo no poder vislumbrar su incierto futuro

Sentada en su habitación, en el alféizar de la ventana, con una taza de té agridulce en las manos, Pansy recordaba su ayer y pensaba en su hoy. Soñando con un mañana

**But every now and then you come to mind **(Pero ahora y entonces tu imagen vuelve a mi mente)

Para ella no existió nunca en su vida alguien tan importante como Draco Lucius Malfoy, cada suspiro, cada exhalación, cada logro, cada derrota, todos tenían impresa la huella de él, cada lucha, cada victoria era por él, levantarse cada día, andar, vivir. Todo tenía ese olor peculiar y siempre sería así.

Por que siempre había sido así

**  
Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game **(Aunque siempre esperabas ser el elegido para jugar el juego)

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts ya estaba interesada en el, durante sus años escolares igual. Y aunque secretamente el sintiera lo mismo, solo lo dejaba vislumbrar ante ella pocas veces. Era como una especie de predestinación

**  
****But when your name was called, you found a place to hide **(cuando te llamé por tu nombre, encontraste donde esconderte)

Sin embargo, el nunca la miraba como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, cuando ella le quiso hacer notar su presencia, supo esconderse de aquella situación

Quería estar y a la vez no estar

**  
****When you knew that I was always on your side **(Aún sabiendo que yo siempre estuve a tu lado)

Aun sabiendo que cada vez que mirase a su alrededor, ella estaría seguramente cerca de él, mirándolo en silencio, queriéndole decir con su presencia: _Estoy contigo_.

El sabia que ella estaba allí aunque la ignorase cuando lo quería

**  
****Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent **(Todo era fácil entonces, tan dulce e inocente) **  
**

Aquellos años en Hogwarts estuvieron marcados de pequeños incidentes que le hicieron ver que siempre estaba allí, aun cuando el no se lo esperaba

Las pocas veces que quiso hablar, ella estaba allí, oyéndole atenta, cuando estuvo enfermo o malherido, estuvo cerca para cuidarle. Todo era más fácil, todo era tan puro

Ella solo lo quería, inocentemente como una adolescente ama a su primer amor

**But your demons and your angels reappeared **(Pero tus demonios y tus ángeles reaparecieron) **  
**

Pero ella sabía el destino que estaba marcado para el, que su destino sería el mismo de cualquier Slytherin que se preciara de ello, que seria el mismo camino que tenia Lucius, el padre de Draco.

Y si algo tenia aun de ángel, el mismo demonio se encargaría de torturarle para lograr hacer de el, lo que todos esperaban

Y Draco mismo sintió el infierno en su vida

Y ella con el, aunque en silencio

**Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought you'd be **(Dejando solo las huellas del hombre que pensaste podrías ser)

Ella siempre se planteó seguir el camino que el tuviera, puesto que quería acompañarle en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque fueran mas malas que buenas, no todos pueden elegir

En aquel momento, en que tuvo que colocarse la Marca, Draco supo que no había retorno, que solo quedaba un camino que recorrer, que solo podía mirar al frente como un Malfoy

Y aun cuando su alma torturada estuvo en el más hondo abismo hundido, ella estaba allí

**  
****Leavin' me with no place left to go from here **(Dejándome sin ningún lugar adonde ir para escapar de aquí)**  
Leavin' me so many questions all these years **(Dejándome tantas preguntas todo estos años)

Cuando el tuvo que empezar su camino, tuvo que empezar solo.

Pansy se sintió mas desorientada, como un alma errante, un alma solitaria sin hogar, sin poder mirar a otro lugar que no fuera a donde estaba el, sin aspirar a otra cosa que no fuera el

Y llenándola de dudas y tristeza

Preguntándose _¿Esto es lo que quiero para mí?_

Aunque en cuerpo en esos instantes no estaba con el, su alma estaba allí, siempre a su lado

**  
****But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear **(Pero hay un lugar allí muy lejos, un lugar donde todo es claro)

Si tan solo terminara la maldita guerra, quizás podrían empezar, en un lugar tranquilo, donde pudieran tener paz

Olvidar todo lo malo que un día ocurrió

**  
****Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear **(Dónde es fácil volver a empezar con quienes tanto queremos)

Se levantó, su instinto la obligaba a estar siempre en movimiento, tener siempre todo dispuesto. Como un mecanismo que le hacia sentir que tenia el control. Algún día cuando todo acabara podría proponerle que se fueran lejos y empezar una nueva vida

Sin los fantasmas y torturas del pasado

**Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally **(O acaso solo te has ido para repetir, en soledad, eternamente) **  
This isn't how it's really meant to be **(Esto no es cómo realmente creí que podía ser!)**  
**

Pero la guerra había acabado hacia un par de meses y el aun no volvía a su lado. Quizás aun no estuviera preparado para continuar con su vida luego de todo lo vivido

En los que a la distancia... ella siempre estuvo junto a el

Para Draco ser Mortífago, ser servidor del Señor Tenebroso no era ni por asomo como un día creyó. Era ser un servidor nada más

Fue la elección más equivocada y más obligatoria de su vida

**  
****No it isn't how it's really meant to be **(No, no es cómo realmente creí que podía ser!)

Jamás creyó que sería así pero Pansy que también se había planteado entrar para acompañarle, tuvo que admitir que nada era como un día creyó que podría ser

Ni ser Mortífaga. Ni ser Slytherin

**  
****Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear, **(Dicen que el amor está en el aire, pero nunca es tan claro)

La taza de té completamente vacía fue enviada lejos, en un arrebato de furia.

Se sentía tan mal, tan sola estando consigo misma.

¿Como la vida podía sentirse tan mal? ¿Como puede el destino equivocarse de tan vil manera? ¿Como podía seguir estando al lado si no lo estaba realmente más que en pensamiento y corazón?

**  
****How to pull it close and make it stay **(Cómo asegurarlo, sostenerlo y hacerlo permanente?)**  
**

¿Como podría? ¿Como podría asegurarse su amor si el ni siquiera podía ver que siempre lo apoyaba?

¡Que ira produce no saber que hacer!

**Butterflies are free to fly, and so they ****fly away **(Las mariposas son libres de volar, y así vuelan y se van)

Maldito destino que escribes a veces sin consultar

Maldita sea la vida que a veces nos separa sin explicar

Maldito sea el infierno que se siente cuando estas atrapada, sin poder escapar, sin tener a donde ir, sin saber que hacer

**  
****And I'm left to carry on and wonder why **(Y a mi solo me queda continuar y preguntarme por qué)**  
Even through it all, I'm always on your side ** (Aún después de todo, yo siempre vuelvo a tu lado)

Suspiró, sabía que como todos los días, ella iría donde el, aunque a veces la ignorara, aunque a veces la tratara un poco mal. Ella sabía que el la necesitaba, así como ella le necesitaba a él

**But is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear **(Pero hay un lugar allí muy lejos, un lugar donde todo es claro) **  
Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear **(Dónde es fácil volver a empezar con quienes tanto queremos)

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, amargura

¡Estos eran días en los que deseaba mas intensamente que nunca ser animaga y convertirse en un ave y volar, lejos de ese mundo por un rato

Que ambos se marcharan e intentaran empezar de nuevo

¿Por que no?

**  
****Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally **(O acaso solo te has ido para repetir, en soledad, eternamente)

Pero Draco prefería esconderse, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, esconderse de los ojos del mundo y refugiarse en su interior. Tratar de auto reconstruirse aunque su mundo se viniera abajo estrepitosamente

En vez de mirar hacia ella y permitirle que lo cuidara

Prefería encerrarse en soledad

**  
****This isn't how it's really meant to be **(Esto no es cómo realmente creí que podía ser!)**  
No it isn't how it's really meant to be **(No, no es cómo realmente creí que podía ser!)

Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla, se enjugó rápidamente y miró otra vez, en dirección a Wiltshire, negando

Draco siempre sería tan testarudo, tan impulsivo. Pero era humano y como todo humano cometía errores y tenia derecho a rectificar, ella estaba allí

Siempre a su lado, esperando el momento

**  
Well if they say that love is in the air, never is it clear **(Si dicen que el amor está en el aire, nunca estuvo tan claro)

Sonrió

Lo amaba, lo sentía y por ello ¿Porque no seguir luchando? ¿Porque flaquear? Algún día tendría su recompensa ¿No?

Contagiada de un súbito aliento de esperanza empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación, bailando una melodía que siempre soñaba, aquella melodía que tendría su lugar

Un momento como ese

**  
****How to pull it close and make it stay **(Cómo asegurarlo, sostenerlo y hacerlo permanente?)**  
**

Aunque aun no sabía como seguir, aunque esa ave que llevaba en su interior aun no pudiera emprender el vuelo, aun cuando Draco no le había entregado su corazón realmente

Aun cuando no podía asegurar que todo fuera a salir bien

**If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away **(Si las mariposas son libres de volar, por qué vuelan y se van?)

A pesar de todo, la tristeza seguía en su corazón

A pesar de todo la pregunta seguía en su cabeza

A pesar de todo el deseo de volar y escapar de la realidad seguía en su alma

**  
****Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why **(Me abandonan y sigo preguntándome por qué… )**  
**

A pesar de que se sentía terriblemente sola

A pesar de que no estaba segura que habría un mañana

A pesar de saber que todo era tan oscuro, tan incierto

**Was it you that kept me wondering through this life **(toda esta vida fuiste quien me mantuvo aferrado a estas dudas)

A pesar de que Draco tuviera la culpa de sus dudas

A pesar que tenia todas las probabilidades en su contra. Quería creer

Y aun cuando estaba llorando y lamentándose hoy, sabía que al ratio estaría siempre allí

En el lugar que siempre soñó estar, forjándose la ilusión que su alma siempre albergó, porque lo quería, porque se lo debía, porque lo necesitaba

Siempre estaría allí, donde su corazón le decía que tenia que estar

Siempre a su lado

**  
****When you know that I was always on your side **(Aún cuando siempre supiste que yo estuve a tu lado)

** F I N**

**© **By** Claudia Granger**

**IX-MMVII**


	8. Se me olvidó todo al verte

**SE ME OLVIDO TODO AL VERTE**

"_Olvidaba lo que significaba para mi tenerte frente a frente, se me olvidó lo que era sentirte así, tanto tiempo y al verte... Me di cuenta que no te he olvidado, que mis promesas de alejarme no valen nada"_

Dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi más fiel lector: **Ignasi,** un lindo español que siempre ha apoyado a esta humilde autora. Mil gracias por estar ahí del otro lado del ordenador

**Advertencia**: Contenido basado en _**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_

by

**Claudia Granger**

_**Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa  
y los recuerdos tan despacio.  
**_

Ginny suspiró por enésima vez. Hogwarts no era el mismo del año anterior, estar en Gryffindor no era igual que el año anterior, estar viva no era igual que el año anterior

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella vez el año anterior, cuando ganaron la Copa de Quidditch y Harry...

_**Flash Back**_

_Ginny estaba en la Sala Común celebrando aquella victoria, cuando repentinamente se abrió el agujero del retrato y por el mismo entró __Harry, este se sorprendió cuando las personas adentro empezaron a gritar al verlo a él. Varias manos lo tomaron y lo jalaron al interior de la sala común._

_-¡Ganamos! -gritó Ron, que se acercó a él dando brincos y le pasó la Copa plateada. -¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!_

_Harry miró alrededor; ella estaba corriendo hacia él. Tenía un rostro resplandeciente cuando envolvió a Harry con sus brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, sin preocuparse por el hecho que cincuenta personas estuvieran viendo, Harry la besó._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Son tan breves tus sonrisas,  
y tanto tiempo el que he esperado**_

Habían pasado meses desde aquello, prácticamente diez meses desde aquel día, diez meses y ella aunque había seguido adelante, con su ausencia. Después de tanto vivido últimamente, tanto madurado a marchas forzadas, había cambiado de perspectivas.

El mundo a su alrededor se trasformaba rápidamente y aunque ella notaba la ausencia de Harry Potter, los días pasaron sin darse cuenta

Y ya estaba a punto de cumplirse el año

Sospechaba que estaba bien, iba acompañado de su hermano y Hermione, estarían bien puesto que ninguna novedad se tenia de su paradero, debido a que era el trío mas buscado de Inglaterra. Harry Potter era el Indeseable número 1 y su cabeza tenía alto precio

Y no es que lo hubiese dejado de querer no, simplemente se propuso no pensar para hacer su existencia mas fácil, sus días menos pesados

_**Para mi jamás te fuiste,  
porque el mundo se quedo parado,  
y aunque ha sido un poco raro... **_

Pero en su interior aun vivía en aquel año anterior, en su interior nada había cambiado, en su interior, sentía que Harry Potter estaba aun ahí, a su lado.

Pero ya había acabado la batalla final, Hogwarts había quedado reducido a cenizas, Fred pereció, aun el castillo entero era un caos, la mañana transcurrió entre pésames, cuidar a los mas pequeños, ayudar a curar a los heridos, restablecer el orden

Harry había subido a descansar luego de tanto en aquella noche interminable, estaba sentada en los jardines, queriendo estar escondida de las miradas indiscretas, era el anochecer cuando sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban

Era Harry

Después de tanto tiempo, era EL

_**Ahora viéndote de nuevo,  
me doy cuenta que te eche de menos.  
**_

- ¡Harry! –

Se levantó apresurada y corrió a su encuentro, olvidando todo, se colgó a su cuello y le besó. No sabia si seria correspondida después de tantos meses, no sabia cuales eran los sentimientos del pelinegro luego de la separación. No sabía si solo podrían ser amigos

Pero ella quería al menos un beso _****_

Ahora se que no soy dueño  
de mis sentimientos,  


Sus labios se juntaron con ansiedad, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin mirarse siquiera, solo sentir. Aquella sed que sentían solo se podía calmar así, al menos por el momento.

Se separaron lentamente, aun en silencio, Harry apoyó su frente en la de ella, mientras sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura, no se miraban, no se hablaban. Las palabras sobran cuando el entendimiento llega

- Harry... – Susurró ella

- Shh, no hables – Le pidió el acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta de lo tanto que había extrañado sentirla así. Ella que quizás fue la única que lo había querido realmente, le demostraba que aun lo quería

En ese momento se dio cuenta porque siempre pensaba en ella, porque solo con ella había logrado sentirse bien. Sonrió

- Ya todo acabó – Le susurró

Ella asintió, aun parecía increíble que Voldemort estuviera muerto y que la pesadilla acabase por fin.

_**Que no importan los problemas  
porque, al decirme que te quedas...  
**_

Ginny suspiró, sentía un alivio enorme, nada se podría comparar con esa paz que repentinamente la invadió

- No puedo creer que todo haya pasado – Lo confesó en voz alta haciendo que Harry sonriese

- Algún día tenia que llegar a su fin –

Ginny asintió silenciosamente, abrazándose a Harry, no quería decir nada, no quería albergar esperanzas, no quería preguntar aquello que mas le importaba en ese momento

En medio de las pérdidas de ese día, esperaba recuperar algo que anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser: Recuperar el corazón del joven que la aferraba con tanta necesidad

- Tu...

- No me voy a marchar si es lo que piensas preguntarme – Y Ginny sonrió aun más ampliamente. Todo regresaba a la normalidad

_**  
Se me olvidó que me juré olvidarte para siempre.  
Se me olvidó  
que prometí por una vez ser fuerte.  
**_

Cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse luego de tantos meses, fue como alcanzar la gloria

Tanto uno como el otro se habían prometido a si mismos olvidar con tal de seguir, con tal de sobrevivir, con tal de luchar por lo que mas importaba en ese instante

Ella se había prometido a si misma ser fuerte cuando la separación fue inminente

_**  
Y es que, ya ni me acordaba, corazón,  
que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor,  
que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y,  
ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.  
**_

Ella se separó un poco de Harry y sonrió, mirando aquellos ojos esmeralda detrás de aquellas gafas de montura redonda que aun le daban aspecto infantil pese a la nueva madurez de sus rasgos y de su mirada, aquella mirada había cambiado en un año

Pero aunque la mirada fuese más fuerte y determinada, seguía leyendo en ellos un sentimiento intenso hacia ella, un brillo que la cegaba de alegría. Vislumbraba que aun la quería

Y ahora estando junto a el, se dio cuenta que un año no había sido nada, que lo que existía entre ellos aun seguía allí y eso era, lo mas importante

_**  
Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas;  
nunca quise que te fueras.  
**_

Lo volvió a abrazar, sintiendo su calor. Mientras tanto el cielo se iba oscureciendo a medida que iba cayendo la noche

Se sentaron juntos bajo aquella haya tan significativa para el joven Potter, aquel árbol que fue testigo de tantas risas y preocupaciones, peleas y toda clase de situaciones inesperadas. Gracias a Merlín podía empezar a ser un joven normal de ahora en adelante

Y sin querer se echó a reír con renovadas ganas

- ¿Que? – Preguntó la pequeña Weasley curiosa

- Nada... solo estaba pensando en el futuro – Contestó

- Ah que curioso, fíjate que yo estaba pensando en el pasado –

Potter frunció el ceño extrañado - ¿Que exactamente?

- En que mi orgullo se fue al caño señor Potter – Contestó ella con una sonrisa – Solo espero una palabra de tu parte respecto...

- ¿Nosotros? – Ella asintió

_**De que vale tanto orgullo,  
tanta estúpida pelea  
y perder en un segundo,  
lo que has buscado una vida entera. **_

- Yo espero que podamos estar juntos por fin, tranquilos, ya sin miedo, sin problemas más que los propios de cualquier pareja joven y no los acarreados por Voldemort. Yo lo que espero es lo que me depara el futuro... un futuro en el que lo que mas deseo es que estés tú –

Los ojos de la pelirroja se aguaron, aunque no lloró, pese a la emoción que la embargaba, resistió serenamente, aunque el brillo extremo de sus ojos la delataba

- Es lo mismo que deseo yo... Lo mismo que he querido toda mi vida – Suspiró

_**  
Se me olvidó  
que no he dejado nunca de quererte.  
Se me olvidó  
que en el amor no vale ser valiente.  
**_

_Y es que ella había entendido una de las lecciones fundamentales del amor. En el amor no existe orgullo, no existe distancia, no existe_

_Por que el amor es un sentimiento generoso que no pide, da, el amor es un sentimiento sublime que eleva y exalta al ser amado y a si mismo por sentirlo, el amor llena, renueva, da esperanzas, llena de valor y coraje al mas tímido, da las palabras al mas reservado_

_El amor es un maestro incomparable que te llena de vida, que te ilumina, que te guía, que te acompaña, que te hace ser mejor persona_

_El amor te enseña a dar, te enseña el valor de un gesto, de una mirada, te enseña un lenguaje nuevo, una nueva visión, es un sentimiento divino que raya en lo irreal_

_Es un sentimiento perfecto _

_El amor es la sensación más maravillosa, una embriagadora manifestación del poder que se siente cuando posees ese tesoro _

_El amor es el regalo mas bello que uno puede alcanzar en esta vida_

_**  
Y es que ya no me acordaba, corazón,  
que me gusta tu mirada, tanto amor,  
que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos  
y, ahora que te tengo enfrente, nada es diferente.  
**_

La noche había caído sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, silenciosamente Harry y Ginny regresaban a la sala común, al día siguiente partirían de regreso a Londres, de regreso a la vida

- ¿Que piensas hacer? – Preguntó Ginny – Digo... podrías regresar a la Madriguera, mamá estará encantada de tenerte de vuelta...

- He pensado volver a Grimmauld Place – Contestó – Allí comenzará mi nueva vida independiente

- Oh...

- Pero eso no significa que estamos separándonos de nuevo – Le marcó este – Es simplemente un lugar donde vivir

- Menos mal que lo acotas –

- No te pienso volver a dejar nunca mas Ginevra Weasley – Dijo este muy serio – Puede que haya soportado estos meses sin ti pero...

_**  
Se me olvidó  
que no he dejado nunca de quererte.  
Se me olvidó  
que en el amor no vale ser valiente.**_

- Me alegro porque a mi también se me olvidó – Rió esta mientras traspasaban el umbral del vestíbulo y se reunían con la multitud para la última cena allí

** F I N **

------------------------------------------

©By **Claudia Granger**

IX - MMVII


	9. Maldita Estupidez

**Maldita Estupidez**

"_Porque me fijé en tus rostro y en tu sonrisa_

_Me enamoré de ti completamente_

_Y olvidé leer la frialdad y el juego_

_Que en tus ojos me mostraste"_

Dedicado a todas las mujeres que han cometido el error de jugar con el corazón de alguien por egoísmo, frialdad y diversión.

By

**Claudia Granger**

Blaise Zabini era una arrogante serpiente, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero tenía una gran debilidad, una mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Dejó de contemplar las llamas en la chimenea y dirigió su varita hacia la botella de Whiskey de Malta que se hallaba en la pequeña mesita a sus pies, estaba tan hundido en su depresión, en su tristeza, que ni siquiera había realizado un hechizo de llenado automático, prefería medir gota a gota su autodestrucción, de la cual esa hermosa y fría mujer era la culpable

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise sabía perfectamente que ella era el prototipo de la Slytherin: sagaz, fría y calculadora, astuta serpiente silenciosa que solía usar sus venenosas dotes verbales y hábiles manejos para conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Aunado a una belleza que pese a no ser deslumbrante, conseguía llamar la atención.

La maldijo al tiempo que se terminaba el vaso de Whiskey. Cuanto la amaba y al mismo tiempo... cuanto la odiaba

Pansy había aprendido las dotes de la seducción y al mismo tiempo su mirada podía tornarse tan inocente... tan delicada, haciendo creíbles cada una de sus mentiras. Sabía que jugada hacer cuando quería algo y no se detenía ante nada

Y cada día era más implacable y ambiciosa

Suspiró mientras se llenaba de nuevo el vaso, había ingerido más de media botella y aun, no lograba disipar de su mente la imagen de la mujer, de aquel cabello negro que tanto adoraba, de aquella piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos negros cargados de tanta malignidad

El problema es que se dio cuenta de aquello cuando la serpiente ya le había hincado los colmillos en la yugular y esparcido su veneno a través de sus venas

_**Sabes bien **_

_**Que te di lo que soy **_

Todo había empezado una tarde de mediados de Diciembre, cuando ambos se toparon por casualidad, luego de cinco años sin verse

_**Flash Back**_

_- Pansy... – Murmuró al casi tropezar con ella en un café del Callejón Diagon_

_- Blaise... ¿Eres tu? – Preguntó al tiempo que aquellos dos azabaches se encendían en algo que el creyó que sería algo así como alegría por la sorpresa_

_- ¿Como has estado? Tanto tiempo... –_

_- Oh bien, tu sabes... – Dijo sonriéndole con coquetería - ¿Y tu? ¿Te casaste?_

_- No, aunque hubiese querido, aun no... – La sonrisa de Pansy se pronunció _

_- Blaise, tengo que irme pero me encantaría seguir esta plática ¿Será que podemos quedar para vernos pronto? - Preguntó ella, parecía que a pesar de todo y la prisa, quería continuar_

_- Claro que si, toma – Le tendió un trozo de pergamino donde llevaba su dirección, esta lo tomó rozándole los dedos en un toque delicado pero plenamente calculado y sacando de su capa de viaje un trozo similar, en color rosa, se lo tendió a Zabini_

_- Esta es la mía. Hasta pronto... – Dijo sonriente y se alejó por el callejón, perdiéndose de vista –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Y tu amor **_

_**Es limosna y dolor **_

Si el tan solo no hubiese caído en aquel juego, no sería ahora el despojo de si mismo en que había quedado reducido. Se miró en el enorme espejo que se hallaba en el salón de su casa, pese a la bata y la túnica, aun se notaba la pérdida de peso, por la falta de apetito y las ojeras, por la falta de sueño

Esa mujer más que demonio... era una enfermedad

_**Yo de ti **_

_**Fui un amante sin amor **_

_**Flash Back**_

_Días después volvieron a encontrarse, luego de más de una hora hablando, Blaise se decidió a confesar aquel secreto escolar que con tanto afán había ocultado de ella y Draco Malfoy mientras estuvieron en Hogwarts_

_- ...mi matrimonio con Draco fue un fracaso así que me marché, lo dejé para empezar de nuevo. Ha sido muy duro para mi – Le contaba ella despertando de nuevo aquel instinto protector producto del sentimiento que Pansy siempre le inspiró_

_- Pansy... quiero decirte algo muy serio. Yo sé que antes no te lo dije y es por que precisamente, tú parecías feliz con Draco pero..._

_- ¿Que quieres decirme? – Preguntó ella con la voz mas inocente que pudo fabricar, ya intuía el rumbo que tomaba aquella conversación_

_- Yo siempre te amé Pansy, durante mucho tiempo pero por respeto a tu relación con Malfoy yo callé... y me alejé para no ver. No quise interponerme no por Malfoy... por ti. Por ti que parecías tan feliz. Durante cinco años intenté rehacer mi vida y fracasé por que a la persona a la que siempre amé, no estaba conmigo..._

_- Blaise... – La sonrisa de Pansy parecía de felicidad... _

_- Y te amo y si una vez dejé escapar mi felicidad por no arriesgarme, por todo, no permitiré que esta vez sea igual. Quiero luchar por ti y que me des una oportunidad _

_El brillo de los ojos de Pansy era cegador. Blaise lo interpretó como shock o algo de felicidad ante la revelación, estaba mas cerca de lo segundo pero jamás por los motivos que el hubiera deseado._

_Pansy sonreía. Había estado aburrida últimamente y esta diversión se le colocaba ante los pies para su disfrute, tendría que ser muy estúpida para no sacarle provecho_

_- Blaise... yo... jamás imaginé que tú sintieras algo por mí – Respondió calculadamente _

_- Así es Pansy y solo espero... que me des una oportunidad –_

_- Déjame pensarlo – Respondió ella agarrando el control de la situación – Con todo lo que me ha ocurrido últimamente no sé si yo..._

_- Déjame tan solo intentar hacerte feliz – Insistió el mirándola con adoración, lo que ante los ojos de ella era estúpido servilismo. _

_- Está bien Blaise – Sonrió ella – Pero no te prometo nada_

_Zabini sonrió completamente y ella supo que realmente iba a ser muy interesante divertirse en esta ocasión _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Se acabo **_

_**No me pidas perdón **_

Blaise se había levantado a dar un paseo por la casa desierta, sonrió amargamente al ver la foto de ella, que aun la conservaba en su habitación. En ella se veía tan dulce...

Tan falsa

_**Mírate, **_

_**Estás sola otra vez **_

_**Y mírame, **_

_**Que mi culpa no es **_

Le había pedido perdón una semana atrás, luego de haber hecho muchas cosas, sabía que estaba sola. Y eso aun así, no le causaba placer pese a lo sufrido

Una lechuza gris intenso en las afueras del dormitorio le hizo ver que llevaba una carta para el. Era _Astaroth,_ la lechuza de Pansy, recogió la misiva, la leyó e igual la envió al cesto de la basura

Le hacía ver que estaba arrepentida y sola. Pero el ya no creía en ella y no lo haría nunca más

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Quieres seguir jugando conmigo? – Lanzó el vaso contra la pared, estrellándolo - ¡PUES NO! No pienso volver a caer...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer sentado en la cama, esa que quince días atrás había compartido por primera y última vez en la vida, que aun tenía su olor, del lado que había dormido durante aquel domingo.

Maldijo por todo lo alto a Pansy por haberle destrozado así

La lechuza de ella seguía revoloteando en las afueras del dormitorio y eso le recordó nuevamente a ella

- ¡LARGATE MALDICION! ¿No crees que ya me lastimaste bastante? ¡Díselo a tu ama, anda! Que me duele lo que me ha hecho y que no la quiero ver nunca más en mi vida ¡VETE! – Le gritó al ave

_**Deja de **_

_**Atormentarme al corazón **_

_**Lárgate **_

_**Que ya no te quiero ver**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- Sabes que me cuesta mucho ir a Cornwall pero como tengo que ir a Londres ese fin de semana, el domingo iré a verte – Le dijo una vez – Te he extrañado tanto –_

_- Y yo a ti Pansy... no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte – Musito realmente contento _

_- Siempre tan dulce y atento conmigo – Sonrió ella _

_- Pero... ¿Te quedarás conmigo esa noche? -_

_Pansy titubeó ante aquello, pero se lo pensó mejor. Tendría el retozo que aun no había probado, esperaba tan solo que valiese la pena sacrificar aquel trozo de su fin de semana con los amigos por ir a Cornwall a verlo a el_

_- No sé... aunque de todos modos no podría volver a Londres esa noche –_

_- ¡Pansy! Quédate conmigo esa noche por favor – Le insistió – La pasaremos muy bien además... quiero estar contigo_

_Lo anhelaba realmente, quería estar con ella, hacerla sentir diferente. Quería demostrarle lo que sentía de un modo distinto_

_- Yo también lo deseo – Respondió ella conteniendo las ganas de reírse en su cara ¡Se veía TAN patético rogando por una noche! Aquello era más que risible, era digno de publicarse... Blaise Zabini... arrastrándose por una noche con una mujer..._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**No hay nadie en este mundo que me hiciera tanto daño **_

_**Fui tonto no lo niego me llegaste a convencer **_

Aquello había sido tres semanas atrás, conversaban en un local en Knockturn Alley donde se encontraron por casualidad, cuando ella compraba algunos artículos, que el jamás imaginó de que se trataría

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Vienes este fin de semana? – Preguntó el asegurándose que aquel sería el mejor fin de semana de su vida. Coincidía con el cumpleaños de ella y le había prometido que sería espectacular_

_Ella mientras tanto estaba en Londres con sus amigos desde el viernes e iría a Cornwall el domingo al anochecer. Se divertía pensando que haría que ese fin de semana fuera inolvidable_

_Pero por motivos muy distintos a el_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La amargura lo había invadido por completo, la odiaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que la amaba aún. Una mezcla explosiva de sentimientos y resentimientos

- ¿Te divertiste conmigo aquel domingo? Vamos Pan... Yo sé que todo tu dolor y tu preocupación eran fingidos. Ahora lo sé –

Hablaba a la nada, como si ella estuviese allí. Como dos semanas atrás, como aquella noche de Octubre, asqueado, fue a buscar un vaso para servirse más Whiskey, sin recoger los cristales del vaso roto contra la pared

_**Y vienes y me mientes mientras vamos de la mano **_

_**Seguro estas pensando que me tienes a tus pies **_

Pero antes detuvo su mirada en el retrato de Pansy Parkinson una vez más

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Por fin llegaste! Estaba preocupado – Exclamó aliviado_

_Pansy llegaba con un bolso de fin de semana en una mano y una sonrisa al verlo. Eran las nueve de la noche y se la veía cansada. La recibió con un beso_

_- Lo siento, tuve algunos contratiempos de última hora que resolver antes de venir – Dijo al tiempo que Blaise le quitaba de las manos el equipaje para llevarlo hasta el dormitorio_

_El dormitorio de el, que ambos compartirían aquella noche_

_Dejó sus cosas allí y juntos se dirigieron a la terraza, a descansar y platicar un rato, sin embargo el ambiente estuvo tenso al principio. Pansy no hizo comentario al respecto y hábilmente esquivó la pregunta de el acerca de ello_

_- No te preocupes mi amor, son asuntos que debo resolver, por ello estoy algo preocupada, pero de aquí a mañana lo soluciono – Le respondió algo evasiva_

_- Pero dime de que se trata a ver si puedo ayudarte – Insistió Blaise_

_- No es nada, no te preocupes, como siempre, yo resuelvo sola mis problemas – Le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, se acercó para besarlo y despejar sus dudas_

_Lo que tenía preparado la pérfida mujer era preparar el terreno de la intriga para que Blaise se sintiese tentado a provocar la ruptura de ambos. Y cargando el con la culpa claro está _

_A medianoche la pareja se retiró al dormitorio, luego de un rato intenso entre ambos, por fin estuvieron juntos en cuerpo_

_En alma al menos por parte de ella, no_

_- Pansy... soy tan feliz – Murmuró _

_Ella parecía haber estado disfrutando el momento que ella misma provocó interrumpió de improviso aquello cuando el teatro la empezó a aburrir y se quejó de dolor de cabeza, se dio la vuelta, con aire algo decepcionado. Tenía que conservar la calma para que todo saliese bien_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Para mi había sido increíble, el tenerte me hizo tan feliz... ¡Que estupidez la mía! Por un momento creí que había sido el mejor momento de mi vida -

Se había quedado de pie de nuevo frente a las llamas mientras recordaba aquel momento, suspiró lleno de frustración

_**Maldita estupidez **_

Se fue a sentar a la terraza, a contemplar la noche igual que aquella, aunque tan lleno de amargura, el Whiskey ya estaba nublándole los sentidos pero no había logrado borrarle los recuerdos

_**Yo quise hacerte feliz **_

_**Pero el problema es que no quieres **_

_**Ser feliz **_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Mi amor que te pasa? –_

_Sintió la tensión en el otro cuerpo que se hallaba en aquella cama, Pansy se había dado la vuelta, dándole la espalda, acurrucándose contra si misma. Sin poder evitarlo se preocupó, no sabía que sucedía, que había hecho mal_

_- Nada... nada en serio – Murmuró Pansy_

_Su voz sonaba dolida, como decepcionada, una sensación extraña lo perturbó por completo al no comprender la causa de esto_

_Pansy se volteó, miró al techo y exhaló lentamente, como calmándose, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación le causase un gran dolor. _

_Que gran mentira, todo lo que le causaba aquella situación era risa. Tal y como lo había planeado_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Se me olvido a mí también **_

_**Que yo también quería serlo **_

_**Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer **_

- ¿Te burlaste de mi preocupación? Seguramente fue muy divertido verme arrastrándome por ti, creyendo que no había sido suficiente para alcanzarte. Siempre te me pusiste difícil, siempre con el listón muy en alto Pansy... –

Caminó por la terraza con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, una fresca brisa proveniente de las colinas cercanas azotaba su rostro. Estaba a punto de acabarse la botella de Whiskey y sin embargo el dolor seguía allí

_**No diré **_

_**Que no habrá nadie mejor que yo **_

_**Si los hay, **_

_**Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo **_

_**Como te pude aguantar **_

- Fue tan mágico... sentirte por primera vez, creer que tú lo deseabas al igual que yo. ¡Que vil mentira! Pérfida, siempre el demonio mostrando un rostro angelical... Y... yo creí que había sido yo... –

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Puedo saber que te pasa? Desde que llegaste te noté extraña... – Preguntó el tratando de adivinar la causa de aquella mirada de Pansy_

_- Me he dado cuenta que es un error... te estoy lastimando demasiado y tu... no lo mereces... – Suspiró – No sé si sea capaz algún día de amar a alguien y darme del todo y tu no mereces vivir solo de migajas, no sé si lo entiendas y aunque parezca cliché... No eres tú, soy yo –_

_Aunque nadie lo supiera en ese momento, Pansy estaba diciendo una verdad. Aunque nadie lo supiera, Pansy se estaba divirtiendo con cada palabra pronunciada al respecto. Un juego acabado ya era Blaise para ella _

_- No... No puedes venir a decirme esto justamente ahora – Balbuceó incrédulo. Aquello no podía estar pasándole justamente cuando creía que era tan feliz_

_Ambos se encontraban en la cama, ella tumbada de espaldas junto a el, viendo al techo mientras hablaba _

_- Lo siento... no creo que sea justo contigo, ni conmigo también. Mi vida es un desastre y no voy a arrastrarte a eso, además, vivimos cada quien por su lado y yo no quiero ni voy a cambiar todo aquello por venir acá ni viceversa. Si las cosas se van a dar se darán pero no podemos forzarlas_

_- ¡Yo quería luchar! ¡No rendirme a la primera! – Exclamó el dolido, no aceptaba rendirse ahora que había llegado a su sueño. No lo haría_

_- No es rendirme, es aceptar la realidad, enfrentar la verdad Blaise. Por favor sé razonable -_

_- ¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Cuando te diste cuenta? – Se mordió un labio intentando controlar el dolor y la frustración que sintió cuando las frías palabras de Parkinson lo apuñalaron despiadadamente. Sin corazón _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Hoy diré **_

_**Que me arrepentí **_

_**De vivir el tiempo junto a ti **_

_**Tal vez yo **_

_**Sólo te imaginé **_

_**La verdad es que yo nunca te miré **_

- A veces me pregunto como pude ser un juguete en tus manos, pero me doy cuenta que fue demasiado fácil. Puse mi corazón a tus pies, puse mi alma ante ti para que la tomases y lo hiciste – Soltó una risotada - ¡Pero miren cómo lo hiciste! Agarraste mi corazón y lo pisaste como si fuera basura. Jugaste con mi ilusión

Empezó a darle vueltas a la botella luego de servirse el último trago que quedaba en esta, se ciñó mejor la bata para abrigarse un poco, no quería irse de allí. Quería recordar aquella noche por última vez

- Quizás si yo te hubiese mirado a los ojos... hubiese leído tu traición, tu burla, tu juego. Hubiese visto la chispa de diversión que te causaba ¿No es así?

Tomó pergamino y pluma y se dispuso a redactar unas líneas en respuesta a aquella misiva de perdón que le había enviado esa tarde con _Astaroth. _Aunque aquellas líneas estuvieran teñidas de despecho las enviaría

_**Pansy:**_

"_Solo quiero decirte que entendí que todo esto fue tu manera de decir adiós, viniste y tomaste de mi lo que querías y luego te marchas... Pensé que esto te había importado alguna vez pero me di cuenta que no, tu nunca lucharas _

_Solo te mando mi última recomendación_

_**Ojala aprendas a distinguir **_

_**Entre el amor, **_

_**El ego, el odio y la pasión **_

_**Te olvidé **_

_**Sólo por que te odié **_

_**Solo fue **_

_**Una pinche obsesión **_

_**Lo peor de todo es que sabes perfecto que eres mala **_

_**Y andas presumiéndole a la gente que eres fiel **_

_**No digas que me extrañas porque no te creo nada **_

_**Yo sé que tu actitud es tu más grande estupidez **_

_Sé quien eres hoy y por ello, no volveré a buscarte"._

Dejó la carta a un lado, no se la dio a su propia lechuza _Mornië _para que se la hiciese llegar a Pansy directamente. Decidió esperar

Exclamó una maldición ahogada al tiempo que se bebía de un solo trago el licor

_**Maldita estupidez **_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Cuando me di cuenta? __Vengo pensándolo hace días, quizás unas semanas la verdad. Lo que pasa es que no quería admitírmelo a mi misma, me costaba pero tengo que ser franca y honesta contigo, conmigo, pero esto no nos está llevando a nada_

_- ¿Como? – Blaise no podía creer que estuviese oyendo esa declaración de futilidad acerca de su relación_

_- Es la verdad, tenemos que asumirla como tal – Insistió Pansy - Somos adultos y podemos equivocarnos pero tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos y eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer hoy._

_- Pansy no... Olvídalo –_

_- Perdóname Blaise, pero es lo mejor para ambos –_

_- ¿Sabes? Me siento estúpido en este momento, como dos amigos que se van a la cama y luego se dan cuenta que fue un error – Escupió con ira apenas contenida_

_Pansy tuvo que contener un acceso de risa, precisamente la idea para acabar con todo lo había sacado de su propio capricho y de ver esa situación en alguna parte, se le había hecho ridículamente divertida. La habitación estaba en total oscuridad por lo que el no pudo ver la cruel sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Pansy_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Yo quise hacerte feliz **_

_**Pero el problema es que no quieres **_

_**Ser feliz **_

_**Se me olvidó**_

- Que cruel ironía tuya ¿No? Yo sintiendo el peso de la culpa, tú viéndome como una diversión. –

Se encaminó hacia la mesa donde aun reposaba el pergamino de la carta y tomando nuevamente la pluma

_**Se me olvidó a mí también **_

_**Que yo también quería serlo **_

_**Y lo lamento no vuelvo a caer **_

Miró hacia arriba, el cielo estaba despejándose y empezaba a dejar ver las estrellas, pensaba en ella con mitad odio mitad amor. Aun sentía algo por ella pero la rabia era inmensa

_**No diré **_

_**Que no habrá nadie mejor que yo **_

_**Si los hay, **_

_**Pero es que dudo que alguien crea en ti como yo **_

_**Como te pude aguantar **_

Continuó la carta anexándole un poco más de lo que llevaba dentro, soltaría la rabia completa antes de enviar la misiva. Al terminarla la envió con su propia lechuza

Pansy estaba en su casa sin hacer nada aquel domingo, cuando recibió a través de la lechuza de Zabini la respuesta, la desenvolvió y leyó pero el fragmento que más le caló fue su final:

"_...Sé que te divertiste conmigo, que buscaste un rato agradable sin pensar, sin importarte nada, sin embargo..._

_**Yo quise hacerte feliz **_

_**Pero el problema es que no quieres **_

_**Ser feliz **_

_**Se me olvidó, **_

_**Se me olvidó a mí también **_

_**Que yo también quería serlo **_

_**Y lo prometo no vuelvo a caer **_

_**No diré **_

_**Que no habrá nadie mejor que yo **_

_**Si los hay, **_

_**Pero es que dudo que alguien vea en ti lo que tu **_

_**Nunca me pudiste dar **_

_Fuiste un ángel del infierno siempre vestida de negro, cuyo cuerpo podría ser de la misma seda de sus ropas y su alma del mismo color que sus vestimentas. Eres un ángel de perdición que engaña y seduce con esa falsa inocencia, que miente descaradamente y que envenenas con un beso de tus labios, que mandas a la alma mas pura a la mas dura condena con una mirada digna de Medusa, hechizas con esas palabras bien dadas y consigues hasta el perdón de tus pecados sin que nadie se dé cuenta de tu manejo ¡Por Merlín! Si... Realmente eres una diosa... pero del averno... y ahí es donde por siempre habrás de morar _

_Que la vida te cobre con creces tu vileza, sé que obtendrás en un futuro el fruto de todo lo que siembras y allí pagaras cada daño causado a todos, porque yo sé que no fue a mi el único a quien dañaste, sé que has jugado con quien sabe cuantos, esta no fue tu primera vez, pero tu día ha de llegar_

_Por Salazar yo sé que así ha de ser_

_**Y se me olvidaba… **_

_**Te detesto tanto**_

_**Blaise Zabini**_

_** Fin **_

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_**© **_**By Claudia Granger**

**X - MMVII**


	10. Te recordaré

**Te R****ecordaré**

"_Podría irme hasta la Luna_

_Podrían pasar más de mil años_

_Pero nunca, por mas cosas que pasen_

_Por mas lejos que esté_

_Podré llegar a olvidarte__"_

_¿Me recordarás__ tu igual?"_

Dedicado a una persona, que ha marcado un antes y después en mi.

**Eldest**

-----------------------------

**Te Recordaré**

By

**Claudia Granger**

_**I will remember you**__ (Te recordaré)_

_**Will you remember me?**__ (¿Me recordarás?)_

Cierta rubia estaba sentada en su habitación, aquella tarde de mediados de Noviembre, la proximidad de las Navidades nunca le hacía la menor gracia, por más que se esforzara, su casa era un lugar desolado, su padre, siempre pendiente de una revista extravagante a los ojos del mundo, su madre muerta cuando ella tenía ocho, sin más familia

Sin amigos

Sin embargo ese año había "aceptada" por decirlo así, en el grupo de Gryffindor más famoso, juntos, habían iniciado un grupo: El ED

Antes de esos días todo había sido mucho más gris, más triste, rechazada por todos, tildada de loca, lunática y demás por creer en cosas que los demás no podían ver

Pero era una hábil observadora y una chica muy inteligente, a pesar de los aretes de rabanitos, del collar de corchos de cerveza de Mantequilla, del Quisquilloso, los Spectroanteojos y demás rarezas. Era especial

O al menos quería creerlo

Solía hablar con Harry, Hermione, Neville e inclusive Ron, aunque este tendía a ser excesivamente cruel con sus comentarios despectivos, a veces, casi tanto como Draco Malfoy podría hacerlo. Con cada uno de ellos tenía una relación especial. Pero la persona que más hondo le había calado era la más insospechada

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Si, Luna Lovegood estaba enamorada en secreto del pelirrojo que tanto podía herirla, pero al mismo tiempo que tan bien la podía hacer sentir

_**Don't let your life pass you by**__ (No dejes que tu vida pase de largo)_

_**Weep not for the memories**__ (No llores por los recuerdos)_

Había llegado un momento de paz en las vidas de todos, sin embargo, esa paz era amarga. Su padre había quedado muy mal luego de su estadía en Azkaban y ya no era la misma alegre persona de antes, que solía narrarle los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo para dormir, que soñaba con ir a Suecia a cazar Snorkaks de Cuernos Arrugados. Pero que agridulce paz que no podía compartir con nadie

Que no podía compartir con el

Meses atrás, le había confesado lo que sentía

Pero solo eran amigos y eso era algo que jamás cambiaria

Cesaron las hostilidades, ya el no había vuelto a llamarla Lunática sino que se habían hecho amigos, muy buenos a decir verdad, mas sin embargo ella había cometido el error de enamorarse de el

Primero lo adjudicó a un Little Lovey de las Praderas, un curioso duende que esparcía un polvo para que los incautos se enamoraran de la primera persona que vieran después

Luego pensó que quizás sería Amortentia que habría ingerido accidentalmente en unos chocolates con forma de caldero rellenos de Whiskey de Fuego que una admiradora le había obsequiado a Harry y que este compartió con ella, pero lo descartó puesto que Harry no había cambiado en nada

Finalmente pensó si no sería aquel paseo bajo una Luna Azul que según las leyendas, propiciaban el amor eterno y verdadero entre dos paseantes, puestos bajo su influjo

Luego se dio cuenta que era ese primer amor de su vida y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla de rosa blanca

_**Remember the good times that we had?**__(¿Recuerdas los buenos momentos que tuvimos?)_

Recordaba aquellos días lejanos ya, cuando se conocieron en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, parecía que hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo

Los primeros tiempos habían sido difíciles, pero a ella le parecieron maravillosos, estaba experimentando la magia de tener amigos. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville habían llegado a su vida para transformarla, para enseñarle valiosas lecciones

Podía recordar cada momento vivido, como si hubiese sido ayer

**I let them slip away from us when things got bad** (Y permite a ellos alejarse de nosotros cuando las cosas van mal)

Cerró los ojos, podía escuchar la risa de Weasley como si estuviese a su lado, su olor, su sonrisa. Aquellas tonterías que solía hacer

Las frases más comunes, sus gestos, sus manías

Lo conocía bien, lo había estudiado en silencio por horas, apreciando cada detalle, cada palabra.

Pero ya había quedado atrás, era hora de empezar su vida de nuevo, las cosas ya estaban cambiando desde que su secreto ante el descubrió

**How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun** (Claramente te vi sonriendo en el sol)

**Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one** (Quiero sentir tu calidez sobre mi, quiero ser la única)

Ahora estaba plenamente consciente de su situación, por ello, aprovechando el poco dinero que su padre le tenía guardado, iba a emprender un largo viaje, para buscar nuevas criaturas pero sobre todo, el olvido

Porque sabía que no podía esperar más de lo que ya había recibido

**I will remember you** (Te recordaré)

**Will you remember me?** (¿Me recordarás?)

**Don't let your life pass you by** (No dejes que tu vida pase de largo)

**Weep not for the memories** (No llores por los recuerdos)

Estaba triste porque a pesar de todo lo compartido, Ronald solo la veía como una loca, extravagante y demás, pero no como la posible chica con quien compartir su mundo

Y ser vista sólo como amiga dolía un mundo

Era un infierno sin cesar, donde cada segundo transcurrido era una esperanza muerta, una sonrisa desperdiciada, una mirada no hallada

Donde cada segundo era una agonía

**I'm so tired but I can't sleep** (Estoy tan cansada pero no puedo dormir)

**Standin' on the edge of something much too deep** (Parada en el borde de algo muy profundo)

El insomnio le estaba ganando la batalla la mayoría de las noches, mientras se rendía a la contemplación de aquellas fotos mágicas que poseía, la mayoría de las cuales, eran de el y habían sido tomadas sin que el pudiera advertirlo

Pero su mayor tesoro era una donde aparecían solo los dos, la cual había sido un regalo de Hermione. Nunca podría llegar a entender el valor que tenía para ella aquella imagen

Caminó silenciosamente con la fotografía en sus manos, imaginando como sería un futuro solo de los dos, imaginando una vida diferente, al lado de la persona que su corazón había elegido

Pero estaba parada al borde del abismo de la depresión y nada podría detener aquella caída irremediable

**It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word** (Es cómico como nos sentimos pero no podemos decir una palabra)

Sonrió amargamente, aquel dolor que literalmente se la estaba comiendo viva, no podía ser conocido por nadie, no debían conocer el estado de su alma, no lo entenderían

Por siempre sería solo la excéntrica e incondicional amiga, aquella extravagante que usaba pendientes de rábanos y collares de corchos, que leía "El Quisquilloso" al revés, a quien podía confiarle muchas cosas pero a quien no le dejarían mas

Porque siempre sería tan solo Luna Lovegood

**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard **(Estamos gritando por dentro pero no somos escuchados)

El dolor se leía en sus celestiales ojos azules, la tristeza se notaba en cada palabra pronunciada con su suave voz, la melancolía y el rechazo que vivía se notaban en cada gesto

Cada centímetro de su ser clamaba a gritos su soledad

Cada gramo de su cuerpo gritaba por piedad

Cada latido de su corazón imploraba un poco de amor

Cada respiración era un suspiro moribundo de su desazón

**I will remember you** (Te recordaré)

**Will you remember me?** (¿Me recordaras?)

**Don't let your life pass you by** (No dejes que tu vida pase de largo)

**Weep not for the memories** (No llores por los recuerdos)

Quería volar muy lejos, donde su alma pudiera hallar paz

Donde sus esperanzas pudieran descansar cumplidas

O al menos sus heridas restañadas al fin pudiesen sanar

Pero sabía que el día en que dijera adiós, nadie extrañaría su partida, una semana después no existiría mas recuerdo suyo entre Ronald Weasley y sus amigos

Solo era una estrella fugaz que rápido pasa y la estela se desvanece pronto

Solo esperaba que sirviera de algo

**I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose** (Tengo miedo de amarte pero más de perderte)

Tenía miedo de revelarle a Ron el estado de su corazón, sabía que con su falta de tacto simplemente podría mirarla como a un bicho raro o hasta quizás reírse de ella en su cara

Pero más que miedo a la humillación, a lo que le temía era a perder lo poco que tenía

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose** (Dependiendo del pasado que no me deja escoger)

Sabia que podría rechazarla por su fama de loca, si era como era ¿Quien podía atreverse a andar con ella?

Pero ella no tenia la culpa de ser diferente al resto, de tener ideas diferentes a la mayoría, de creer en cosas que pensaba que el resto no llegaba jamás a creer por simple estrechez mental

Ella era Luna Lovegood para bien y para mal

**Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night** (Una vez hubo oscuridad, noche profunda e interminable)

**You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light** (Tu me diste todo lo que tenías, tu me diste Luz)

Muchos años transcurridos en solitario, muchas noches en vela pensando en su soledad, muchas lunas imaginando ser aceptada en realidad

Pero la vida le había enseñado la lección opuesta

El ED había sido la línea que separaba el antes y el después de su vida, cuando había probado que era ser una persona más, con amigos y todo. Alguien aceptado

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había cambiado su existencia con su entrada al ED y haber hecho amigos como Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville... lo que ella mas había notado como cambio... fue haber conocido la sensación de amar a alguien sin dar ni pedir a cambio

El tener aquella luz que le daba el amor, la luz de cada sonrisa que vio en los labios del pelirrojo

La luz de cada día soñando tenerlo a el

**I will remember you** (Te recordare)

**Will you remember me?** (¿Me recordarás?)

**Don't let your life pass you by** (No dejes que tu vida pase de largo)

**Weep not for the memories** (No llores por los recuerdos)

Pero llegó el momento de decir adiós sin pronunciar palabra, recogió su baúl, cerro la casa y dio una última mirada hacia atrás

Recordaría cada segundo vivido con el

Recordaría cada sueño tenido por el

Recordaría todas y cada una de las cosas que sintió, fueron especiales en su momento

**I will remember you** (Te recordaré)

**Will you remember me?** (¿Me recordarás?)

**Don't let your life pass you by** (No dejes que tu vida pase de largo)

**Weep not for the memories** (No llores por los recuerdos)

Pero ¿Y Ron?

¿Sabría alguna vez lo importante que llegó a ser para ella?

¿Imaginaría el motivo de su partida?

¿Creería que tendría algo que ver consigo?

¿La recordaría cuando ya no estuviese allí?

Era la gran pregunta de su corazón malherido

Pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ya todo le daba igual

Se secó la última lágrima y salió de allí

Y para no volver...

**Weep not for the memories** (No llores por los recuerdos)

----------------------------------------------

F I N

**©By Claudia Granger**

I – MMVIII


	11. Días que no vuelven

**Días que no vuelven**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_No quiero lastimarte, pero estas tan lejos__..."_

Dedicado a un gran amor, **Jorge Corona**, que hace casi un año pude ir a su país: México y estar con él pero la distancia es superior a nuestros sueños--- al menos por ahora

_Te quiero_

**Claudia Granger**

_(Basada en la canción __"Días que no vuelven"__ de Playa Limbo)_

* * *

**Días que no vuelven**

By

**Claudia Granger**

**(One Shot)**

_**Hoy no sé ni donde estoy**_

_**Ni como regresar,**_

_**Son memorias sin final**_

_**Quisiera que olvidáramos**_

_**Hay días que ya no vuelven**_

Hermione levantó la mirada al portarretrato que tenía sobre el escritorio de su despacho, sonrió levemente aunque la punzada de tristeza seguía ahí, doliendo cada vez que se fijaba en la imagen: Ella y Draco juntos una tarde de mediados de Abril del año pasado.

Miró hacia la ventana donde un cielo gris podía notarse, hacia frío y la neblina estaba haciendo presa a la ciudad de Paris, era un frío que se instalaba mas allá de su cuerpo, si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, habría creído que se trataba de un ataque de Dementores.

¡Ah aquellos días con Draco!

Luego de tanto tiempo, había ido a Estados Unidos, donde este se había radicado, Draco y ella solo pudieron aprovechar tan solo un día juntos en aquella oportunidad

Suspiró con nostalgia, no podía ir a verlo, su trabajo y sus proyectos no se lo permitían, Draco quería venir a Francia pero sus asuntos no se lo permitían por los momentos. Ella estaba empezando Leyes Mágicas, el estaba terminando de estudiar para entrar al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

Hay días que ya no volverían

_**Sólo guardo una foto, hey...**_

_**Donde fuimos una sola piel**_

Esa tarde él la llevó a lugares que sabía, le gustarían sobremanera a la castaña, la sonrisa perenne en sus labios le indicó que iba por buen camino, luego pasearon juntos por la Alameda y finalmente al caer la tarde fueron a cenar, ella llevaba una cámara de fotos y aprovecharon de inmortalizar aquel momento.

Iban de la mano como novios, aunque sabían que no lo eran y no lo podrían ser, pero compartían un sentimiento que no podrían negar, uno que había sobrevivido secretamente durante cuatro años. A pesar de la distancia, de las diferencias, de las peleas, de todas esas cosas, aun había algo allí

De un momento en que fueron un solo corazón

_**Hoy cambió mi corazón**_

_**Porque es inevitable, ya sabes...**_

_**Yo también sentí dolor**_

Y aunque cada vez que hablaban sabían que el sentimiento no había muerto, que los anhelos eran cada vez mayores, que los recuerdos eran lo único que tenían para sobrevivir. El día que tomo el avión para regresar a Francia, la nota que recibió en el aeropuerto le desgarró el corazón e hizo más difícil la partida

"_En estos momentos debes estar a punto de subirte a un avión, alejándote de mí, no puedo más que decirte, espero que tengas un buen viaje y no dudes, que te voy a extrañar, con toda mi alma te voy a extrañar. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero. Besos."_

Porque sabía que podría ser la última vez que se verían

Y ella también lo sentía hondamente. Pero era inevitable

Tenían vidas separadas y por más que soñaran no había forma de hacerlas compatibles y no existía más remedio que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir

Pero de los dos, quien más lo sentía era él. Porque para él, no existía mujer como Hermione Jean Granger, ni en Estados Unidos ni en el resto del mundo, porque para él, ella era única e incomparable

_**No quiero lastimarte**_

_**Pero estas tan lejos**_

Y a pesar de comprenderlo, para ella era casi inevitable pensar que solo podía olvidarle y comenzar algo con alguien allí, en Paris. Porque Draco Malfoy era sencillamente imposible por más que lo quisiera

Y no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, tratando de hacer su vida. Ella lo sabía, él quería verla feliz si, quería que tuviera el amor que merecía si, aceptaba que es parte de la vida

Pero él quería ser ese EL

Pero estaba tan lejos de ella

_**Despega, algo nuevo siempre llega**_

_**Espera, vas a ver que no estás sola**_

_**Devela cada sentimiento ahora**_

_**Entrega lo que no me diste a mí**_

Ella tenía que rehacer su vida y no aferrarse a un imposible, tenía que darse a sí misma la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y el también tenía que hacerlo

Y por más que creyera que estaba sola, el estaba, a la distancia, pero estaba para ella

_**Lo que siento no es ningún error**_

_**La distancia no la inventé yo**_

Demasiados miles de kilómetros la separaban de el

Demasiados miles de kilómetros lo separaban de ella

_**Hoy lloré en mi habitación**_

_**Y nadie se ha enterado, ya sabes...**_

_**Si, manera de aceptar**_

_**Lo que es tan lamentable**_

_**Hay días que no vuelven**_

Esa tarde de domingo, el ultimo día de Enero, estaba acurrucada en su cama, cubierta por sabanas verdes, le recordaban a él; estaba oyendo la música que le había dedicado el, estaba viendo las fotos de aquel glorioso día que compartieron juntos. Y no aguantó más todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo tragándose en silencio.

Lloró de desesperación sintiéndose sola y culpable

Lloró de pena pensando en el

Y lo que no supo es que el, del otro lado del Atlántico, encerrado en su habitación, estaba llorando en silencio, con la foto de ambos entre sus manos

Sin poder contenerse tampoco

_**Despega, algo nuevo siempre llega**_

_**Espera, vas a ver que no estás sola**_

_**Devela cada sentimiento ahora**_

_**Entrega lo que no me diste a mí**_

_- "Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida"_ – Le dijo Ginny meses atrás, cuando la encontró en su habitación llorando con una canción – "_Draco no querría que te hundieras en una depresión. El verdaderamente te quiere, quiere tu felicidad aunque no sea con él, y aunque no tenga lógica, a pesar de todo, te quiere, si no, no tendría esos detalles contigo" - _

_- "No puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo. No puedo confiar, solo en el" _– Murmuró la castaña

- _"El tiempo ha pasado. Debes seguir"_ – Insistió la pelirroja

_**Regresar el tiempo**_

_**Imposible hacerlo**_

_**Pero yo lo intento**_

_**Por si tú lo intentas**_

Abrió los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro resignado, se sentó en su secreter y empezó a escribirle una carta

"_Querido Draco: Es hora de continuar, si la Vida nos depara estar juntos, lo estaremos, pero es momento de volver a comenzar. No podemos echar atrás el tiempo, pero yo intentaré continuar si tu lo intentas…"_

_**En un mundo nuevo**_

_**Que tan solo existe**_

_**Cuando tú y yo estamos....**_

_**Cuando tú y yo estamos lejos**_

"…_Estamos viviendo en dos mundos distintos, y hay una enorme distancia entre ambos…"_

_**Tú y yo nunca estamos lejos**_

_**Tan solo separados**_

"…_Aunque de corazón, tu y yo nunca estamos lejos, tan solo separados por una enorme distancia física…"_

_**Despega, algo nuevo siempre llega**_

_**Espera, vas a ver que no estás sola**_

_**Devela cada sentimiento ahora**_

_**Entrega lo que no me diste a mí**_

"…_Yo te doy las alas y el valor para seguir. Tú me darás tu bendición para poder continuar con mi vida. Tengo la esperanza de que tu encontrarás una buena chica y ella podrá darte la compañía que yo no puedo darte, y tu podrás darle tu corazón, darle todo lo que un día no me diste a mi…"_

_**Lo que no me diste a mí **_

_**Lo que no me diste a mí**_

_**(A mi...)**_

_**Lo que no me diste a mí**_

"_Te querré por siempre… Por más tiempo o distancia que haya entre nos, por favor, nunca, pero nunca lo dudes"_

_Tuya_

_Hermione"_


	12. Starts with goodbye

**Starts with goodbye**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**_

_**Starts with goodbye**__"_

Dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que alguna vez, tuvieron que levantar el teléfono para encontrarse que el resto de sus vidas… empezaba con un adiós

_Dios las bendiga_

**Claudia Granger**

_(Basada en la canción __"__**Starts with goodbye**__"__ de Carrie Underwood)_

* * *

**(One Shot)**

_**I was sitting on my doorstep,**__ (Estaba sentada en mi pasillo)_

Hermione estaba sentada en su habitación, mordiéndose las uñas a la espera de noticias.

- Si Draco no me ha llamado es porque nada ha pasado – Se repetía una y otra vez – No debo temer, no tengo a que temer

Pero ella sabía que si había algo a lo que le temía

Draco había ido a Malfoy Manor a hablar con Lucius y Narcissa acerca de la relación que tenia

Después de una relación que no tenía mucho tiempo de establecida, pero sí de esperada por ella, ambos habían compartido muchas cosas, ella enseñándole su mundo muggle, el enseñándole la de él. Viviendo la vida del otro por ratos. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco a pesar de que algunos de sus amigos no aceptasen esa relación, viviendo con el miedo a la reacción de los padres de él, tratando de encajar donde no pertenecían, pero tenían esperanza de poder lograrlo. Por el, por ella

Y era el sueño más hermoso de su vida. Se sentía completa

Fue a la cocina prepararse una taza de té con miel, con la vana esperanza de reconfortarse, tenia frio, Pero las cobijas del cuerpo no alcanzan a calentar el frio del alma

En eso sonó el teléfono y la voz de Draco retumbo en el auricular

- Hermione –

Ella tembló, sentía que no iba a escuchar buenas noticias – Dime Draco

- No… no sirvió de nada –

Un nudo en la garganta le indico a Hermione que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, sabía bien a qué se refería

- Entonces… -

- Todo acabo Herm, lo siento… te advertí que esto podía pasar y yo..

- No digas mas, ya se…

- No puedo ponerme en medio de una guerra entre mis padres y tu, hable con ellos y no escucharon razones –

- Si claro… ¿Querrían que su hijo eligiera a una sangresucia? Jamás – Dijo con amargura. No podía evitar sentirse frustrada y dolida

- Por favor no hables así –

- Bueno, es el final ¿No? –

- Lo siento –

- Entonces… adiós. -

- Hermione… por favor... –

**- **No hay nada más que decir, yatodo está dicho – Respondió ella duramente

- Volveremos a hablar, no quiero que perdamos contacto… -

_**I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,**__ (Colgué el teléfono y lo deje caer de mi mano)_

_**But I knew I had to do it,**__ (Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo)_

_**And he wouldn't understand,**__ (Y él no lo entendería)_

- ADIOS – Fue la última palabra que pronuncio

_**So hard to see myself without him,**__ (Es tan difícil verme sin él)_

_**I felt a piece of my heart break,**__ (Sentí un pedazo de mi corazón romperse)_

_**But when you're standing at a crossroad,**__ (Pero cuando estas frente a una encrucijada)_

_**There's a choice you gotta make.**__(Hay una decisión que tomar)_

Se dejó caer en el suelo de su habitación a llorar, dejando libre el dolor que a duras penas pudo contener mientras hablaba por última vez con él, porque sabía que sería la última vez

No sabía de qué manera lo iba a lograr pero se levantaría. E iba a hacer un gran cambio

- Derrumbarme no es una opción aunque lo parezca – Se dijo a si misma haciendo la maleta para marcharse de Inglaterra por un largo tiempo. Quizás para siempre

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt, **__(Quizá me va a doler)_

_**I guess I'm gonna have to cry, **__(Quizá voy a llorar)_

_**And let go of some things I've loved, **__(Y dejar ir las cosas que he amado)_

_**To get to the other side, **__(Para llegar a otra parte)_

Solo le avisaría a Ginny, mediante una carta

"_Querida Ginny, me voy. Todo acabo"_

"_Quizás me voy a desmoronar, quizás no sea tan fuerte como pensé, pero dejar todo va a ser la única manera de curar mis heridas. Voy a romper con todo y partiré de aquí en menos de lo que imaginas, para cuando recibas esta carta, ya me habré ido_

_Es la única forma de no ahogarme en este rio de llanto, de llegar al otro lado de esta zanja en la que he caído, de superar el dolor. Y si para ello debo dejar a quienes me han apoyado y a quienes me han abandonado, pues lo hare."_

_**I guess it's gonna break me down, **__(Quizá esto va a desmoronrme,)_

_**Like falling when you try to fly,**__ (Como si cayera al intentar volar)_

_**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**__ (Es triste, pero a veces continuar con el resto de tu vida)_

_**Starts with goodbye.**__ (Comienza con una despedida)_

"_Quizás no resista más de una semana o quizás dure viva mil años, pero me siento caer y caer y aun no siento el golpe, solo aturdimiento, se que te vas a poner triste pero a veces continuar con el resto de tu vida comienza con un adiós"_

_**I know there's a blue horizon,**__ (Sé que hay un horizonte azul)_

_**Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,**__ (En algún lugar más adelante, esperándome)_

Terminó de empacar su ropa y demás efectos que pensaba llevarse. No sabía a qué lugar dirigirse, aun pensaba en él, no en a donde iba a ir

Pero todo había acabado y aun quedaban cosas por terminar mientras abría sus alas a un nuevo lugar

_**Getting there means leaving things behind,**__ (Significa que hay cosas que dejar atrás)_

_**Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.**__(A veces la vida es tan agridulce)_

Miró por última vez su departamento, aquel donde había estado en tanto tiempo y que albergaba tantos recuerdos, miro la foto de sus amigos y pensó cuanto los iba a extrañar. Pero no había vuelta atrás, adiós era la palabra

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**__ (Quizá me va a doler)_

_**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**__ (Quizá voy a llorar)_

_**And let go of some things I've loved,**__ (Y dejar ir las cosas que he amado)_

_**To get to the other side,**__ (Para llegar a otra parte)_

Tomó la maleta, y salió rumbo a buscarse a sí misma. Lejos de los recuerdos, a un lugar donde no la persiguiera el pasado, donde pudiera empezar desde cero. Y si para conseguirlo tenía que atravesar el rio de su vida presente, cruzar a la acera opuesta de la calle. Irse lejos de todos, pues lo iba a hacer

- Hasta… algún día -

_**I guess it's gonna break me down, **__(Quizá esto va a desmoronarme,)_

_**Like falling when you try to fly,**__ (Como si cayera al intentar volar)_

_**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**__ (Es triste, pero a veces pasa con el resto de tu vida)_

_**Starts with goodbye.**__ (Comienza con una despedida)_

Una hora más tarde estaba subiendo al primer vuelo que encontró, miró hacia atrás y vio fugazmente a Harry, Ginny, Ronald, Luna, Neville, a todos los seres que apreciaba y cuya ausencia iba a sentir en cuanto pusiera un pie en el avión. Unas lágrimas se escaparon traicioneramente a su fortaleza y atravesó la aduana. Definitivamente

- Perdónenme, pero es la única forma - Pensó

_**Time, time heals,**__ (El tiempo, el tiempo cura)_

_**The wounds that you feel,**__ (Las heridas que sientes)_

_**Somehow, right now.**__ (De algún modo, en este momento)_

Tenía la firme convicción de que el tiempo le curaría los pesares, borraría las huellas del dolor y la decepción. Que ese horrible agujero negro que sentía en el pecho, ese que estaba tragándose todos los buenos recuerdos, cerraría con el paso de las semanas y los meses

Como, no lo sabía. Cuando, tampoco

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**__ (Quizá me va a doler)_

_**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,**__ (Quizá voy a llorar)_

_**And let go of some things I've loved,**__ (Y dejar ir las cosas que he amado)_

_**To get to the other side,**__ (Para llegar a otra parte)_

Se sentó en el asiento que le habían asignado en el Boeing 737: El 24L, lo que significaba que estaría en la ventanilla del lado derecho, casi al final de la aeronave, echo hacia atrás el asiento y se dispuso a disfrutar del vuelo nocturno, al amanecer estaría al otro lado del mundo. A 9 horas de vuelo de Sydney

Se iba a Australia

Un lugar donde nadie la buscaría, donde nadie pensaría que ella estaba. Toda su elección basada en el primer vuelo con asiento disponible, una verdadera ruleta que la llevaba a atravesar medio globo

_**I guess it's gonna break me down, **__(Quizá esto va a desmoronarme,)_

_**Like falling when you try to fly,**__ (Como si cayera al intentar volar)_

El avión despegó internándose en la negrura del cielo, tomando cada vez más altura hasta llegar a los 11.000 pies. Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer

En medio del vacío que sería vivir sin el

En medio de la soledad que el abandono le dejó

En medio de la incertidumbre de los días que vendrían

En medio de toda la mierda en la que estaba metida y de la que no sabía cómo iba a salir

Una última lagrima corrió por su mejilla, sintiendo que se desmoronaba por completo, que se hacía polvo al mismo tiempo que las convicciones que tenia. Se la enjugó con furia

_**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**__ (Es triste, pero a veces pasa con el resto de tu vida)_

_**Starts with goodbye.**__ (Comienza con una despedida)_

Suspiró y murmuró antes de quedarse dormida - Es triste y patético pero rearmar los pedazos de mi corazón, comenzará con este adiós –

**F * I * N**


End file.
